Kindred Spirits
by Moviemaniac1992
Summary: When Adam tried to help Fiona with her drinking problem she dumped him, leaving him heart broken. Adam wishes that he can find true love. Soon he meets a new girl who may have more in common with him than he realizes.
1. Chapter 1: BreakUps and HeartAches

Chapter 1: Break-Ups and Heart-Aches

Adam was locked in his room, and lying on his bed just staring at his ceiling thinking back on what he had recently done that ended the first real relationship he had with a girl. And it was not just any girl, it was the girl. Her name is Fiona Coyne, and she was known as one the hottest girls at Degrassi Community School. Plus she was packed with money and fame. Although some of it was not the good kind of fame. She did get caught in the usual tabloid scandals, but she wanted to change all that and be a better person. Adam never expected that he would be dating that kind of girl, but it happened. She just showed up one day and he was instantly attracted to her. This later led to a minor confrontation with his step-brother, Drew, who was also attracted to Fiona. The situation was quickly resolved when Drew realized that Adam really liked this girl and thought that it would be fair if his brother had some romance in his life. Later on during the school year Adam invited Fiona to a secret party that he organized just for her. She agreed and Adam was overjoyed. However, even though the party was a success Fiona didn't show up at all which left Adam confused and depressed.

The next day Fiona confronted Adam and told him how sorry she was for missing his party. She tried to give an excuse, but Adam denied it. He felt awful for being mad at Fiona, so he offered her to be the lead lady in his play. She nails the audition, and he goes over to her home one day to rehearse some lines. When they were about to do the kissing scene, Adam admits to Fiona that he is transgender. Fiona, however, says that she already knew and that she doesn't care. Soon Fiona admits that the real reason she didn't show up to the party was because she was afraid he wouldn't accept her for who she really was. Adam assured her that it would never happen, and the two end the day with a sweet and passionate kiss. After a rough start, the two eventually came to realize that they both seem to like each other very much. One of the reasons Fiona liked Adam is because she felt safe and comfortable around him. The two quickly became a couple, and Adam couldn't have been happier. Unfortunately things didn't stay great for long because Adam eventually realized that Fiona was an alcoholic and that he was enabling her. When he faced Fiona about this, she denied it and said that it was nothing. But deep down he knew the truth. She drank so much because she thought it would make it easier to be with him. With a little convincing from Holly J, Adam helped her set up an intervention so that they can help Fiona with her drinking problem. When he brought Fiona to the intervention, where her mother and Holly J were waiting, Fiona became frustrated. She tried to leave, but Adam got in the way to stop her. This only made things worse, and led Fiona to do the unthinkable act that Adam would later regret.

"Get out of my way Adam," yelled Fiona as she tried to leave. Adam was blocking the doorway to prevent her from leaving.

"I said get out of my way!"

When nothing seemed to work she turned to face Holly J.

"Make him get out of my way. Please!"

"Fiona, Adam's a good guy. He's just doing what's right for you. We all just want to help you."

Fiona looked at Holly J with furious eyes. Her cheeks were red from the anger, and her eyes began to look teary. She let out a big sigh to calm down before speaking.

"Fine. Whatever. But I don't want Adam to be here!"

Adam was shocked to hear her say that, but then he did lie to her to bring her here in the first place.

"Fiona please," begged Adam, trying to convince Fiona to forgive him. "I really do care about you. I care about you a lot. I just want to help you overcome your drinking problem that's all. Doesn't that mean anything?"

Fiona stood there silently for a second, but then she turned to face Adam while still maintaining her angry look.

"The only problem I see is a boy who lies and betrays people's trust even if it hurts that person."

Adam stood there speechless, and his eyes began to look teary. He opened his mouth ready to say something, but Fiona cut him off before he could say anything.

"I don't want to hear it. In fact, I don't want to hear anything from you ever again. I don't want to hear you, see you, or even think about you because we're done. Get it! You and I are through. It's over! As if it never happened. So please just go and stay away from me."

By the time she finished speaking she had already started tearing up. Hot tears streamed down her flustered face, and she turned away while staring down at the floor. Adam was utterly devastated at what he had just heard. Fiona had basically cut him out of her life completely, and there was nothing Adam could say that would change her mind. Tears began to stream down his face as well. Finally he turned away, and started walking with his dignity gone and his heart broken in more ways than one.

Now Adam was lying on his bed thinking about why he couldn't just have this one relationship. It was as if he could never have the kind of true love you see in those cheesy and corny romantic films. He might never be like his friends Eli and Clare. They are a symbol of true love, the one thing Adam will probably never have. While he was thinking about it Adam wiped his face with his hands because he was still shedding tiny tears from the whole break-up.

"Please God," said Adam while still staring at his ceiling. "If you're up there please, just give me another chance. Even if it doesn't involve Fiona, just give me another chance at love. I've done nothing wrong, so why should I suffer like this? Don't people like me get to have love? Or do you too find it hard to accept people like me? Do you take your sweet time tormenting the hearts of transgender kids all over the world just to put a smile on your face you stupid mother…"

Adam stopped himself before he went further with his sentence. He knew that talking smack about God wasn't gonna help him. He just had to face the fact that maybe Fiona wasn't the right girl for him. But he still wanted to be with someone. He wanted someone who could not only accept him for who he was, but who is also sweet, pretty, and has no complicated issues. Adam wanted love so badly, but he knew that in order for him to be truly in love he needed to find the right girl. It might take some time, but one day he'll find the right girl. It's like Drew always tells him, "There's plenty of fish in the sea. You just got to reel in the right catch." Adam thought to himself that if he was gonna go fishing for new love, he should avoid the vicious heart stomping sharks like Fiona. He found that thought so funny that even he chuckled at it. It was the first step in starting fresh, and Adam was ready to face the world again.

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked the first chapter of my story. Trust me; it's going to get more interesting later on. Please write some reviews I would like to hear your opinions on it.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Addition to Degrassi

Chapter 2: A New Addition to Degrassi

The next day at school seemed to drug on and on, with nothing really interesting going on. Sweetheart week was over, and Adam could care less about his classes. His mind was filled with hopeless dreams that he would find love again. In the first two classes he had Adam just stared into blank space thinking of all the drama that had occurred in his life. During lunch time Adam was sitting all by himself just stirring his spoon in his apple sauce and staring at nothing as usual. He was so deep in thought that he failed to notice his two best friends calling for him until he heard them both screaming in his ears at the same time.

"ADAM!" yelled Eli and Clare as they tried to snap Adam out of his thoughts.

"Wh-What! What!," said Adam as he was looking around to find Eli and Clare standing on opposite sides of him. By that time Adam could hear them loud and clear, and he felt the pain throbbing in both of his ears from them yelling. When he could feel it he began rubbing his ears while silently wincing in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Adam.

"Sorry," said Eli, "were we interrupting something."

"Yeah, it was me thinking of how my life could get so screwed up in just one day. But other than that I'm fine."

Clare and Eli could tell he was being sarcastic, so they smiled for a second before sitting down next to Adam with him in the middle.

"Still thinking about Fiona?" asked Clare in a concerned tone.

"Yeah," replied Adam. "As well as the last words she said to me."

Before Clare could say another word Eli butted in, "You mean when she basically told you to get the hell out of her life."

"Eli!" said Clare as she glared at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No it's okay," said Adam, "I mean that is what she basically said. And I'm still trying to process it."

"Hey who needs her anyways," said Eli, trying to comfort him. "She was a drunk, spoiled princess and she missed the chance to go out with a great guy."

"Yeah, well that great guy still got his heart crushed. I mean I thought that this could actually work, but who was I kidding."

"Don't beat yourself up," said Clare. "There are tons of pretty girls at Degrassi. And lots of them are much more normal than Fiona."

"But that's just it Clare. I'm not normal! I'm the complete opposite of normal. How can I be with a normal girl if I'm not normal myself? At least when Fiona and I were together she knew what I was and she still accepted me. What other girl do you know that would go out with a guy like me?"

"Adam, trust me. You are not the problem. You're one of the funniest guys I know. And you're also smart, witty, and handsome."

"And what does that make me if may ask," said Eli in a joking tone.

Clare smiled at Eli and said, "Oh, well you're just my private chauffeur that's all."

Both Eli and Clare giggled, and reached out to hold each other's hands with Adam still in the middle.

"See," said Adam, "I want what you guys have. That sweet, cheesy, romantic crap that you only see in those corny 1980's romance films."

"Don't worry," assured Eli, "you will. You just got to get out there and find the right girl. Don't let her come to you, you got to go to her."

"And what makes you an expert on girls," asked Clare raising her eyebrow with a smile on her face.

"Well it was me who broke you out of that shell of yours and brought on your wild and dangerous yet sexy side."

Clare giggled a little more while staring at Eli with seductive eyes.

"Oh God," intervened Adam, "you guys aren't gonna start making out are you. Cause I'm the one stuck in the middle, and I don't wanna get sucked into one your wet, icky, mushy make outs."

All three of them laughed simultaneously. Suddenly, the bell rang which signaled the end of lunch. So the trio grabbed their books, and headed towards their next class, Media Immersion with Ms. Oh. When they got in the classroom they got seated, and were ready to get started. Connor and Wesley were also in their class. A few minutes passed by and the students were just waiting in the classroom while associating with each other. Eventually Ms. Oh walked into the classroom along with Principal Simpson and a girl walking beside him.

"Whoa," said Wesley who was sitting next to Adam, "who is that?"

Adam heard him and turned around to see what the big deal was. When he did, he realized why Wesley was so surprised. This new girl was extremely beautiful from head to toe. She was tall with a thin, slender figure. Her skin was a good peach color, and had sparkling white teeth. She had short, almost shoulder length, dark brown hair, and the most radiant blue eyes. She wore the new Degrassi uniform with a purple shirt, indicating that she was a sophomore like him. She wore the long skirt that came with it, while still showing off her lovely, elegent legs. And the whole time she was standing there beside Simpson and Ms. Oh she was showing off the biggest and most wholesome smile Adam had ever seen.

"_Whoa_," said Adam in his head, "_this girl's seriously model material._"

"Good morning students," said Simpson which grabbed everyone's attention and broke Adam out of his deep thought.

"I would like you all to meet a new addition to Degrassi. This is Bethany Simmons, and I want you all to give her a nice, warm welcome here."

"Hi everyone," said Bethany whose voice was almost angelic,

"It's good to you meet you all. And please call me Beth."

Her soft voice had a certain aspect to it that made it sound warm, calm, and inviting.

The class said hello to her, all except Adam who was really deep in thought now. He looked at her, and just stared at her perfection. She had the perfect body, the perfect attitude, and even the perfect smile. He was just so amazed at how wonderful she was, and he didn't even know her yet.

"I would also like to ask if one of you could volunteer as a tour guide for Ms. Simmons. You know just show her around, and just make her feel more comfortable with Degrassi."

Immediately all the boys hands went up with smiles on their faces. Eli kept his hands on his girl, but Adam gladly raised his hands up. Simpson looked around for a second until he finally made his choice.

"Adam," he said as he pointed to the lucky guy. "Do you want to do it?"

It took Adam a second to get over his joy for being picked and then he spoke.

"Definitely! I'll do it. Promise."

"Great. Well I'll just be heading out. Work hard you guys." And with those final words Simpson walked out of the classroom. Ms. Oh then walked up to Beth.

"Okay then. Sweety you can choose any seat you want."

"Thank you Ms. Oh."

Beth walked around looking for a spot, and then sat down to a seat that was right in front of Adam. As she got herself comfortable and put her bags down, she looked up at him and gave him a shy little smile before turning her attention to the teacher.

When Adam saw that smile, he felt like everything around him just vanished. Everything was gone except him and her. He looked at her and felt something inside of him. He wasn't sure what it was at first. Maybe it was something he didn't want to feel. It was a feeling he had felt before, but had lost it. It was something he had wished and even prayed to God to have again. The one thing he thought he might never find again. And as he stared into Beth's beautiful face he realized what that feeling was and he was even more excited than ever now that he was feeling it again. Adam was now crazy in love with Beth Simmons, and he couldn't wait for the class to end.

**1 Hour Later….**

When Adam heard that bell ring, he immediately jumped out of his seat and quickly walked to Beth. His heart was pounding with excitement, and he was ready for it. His palms were also a little sweaty, but he quickly wiped them off before he was standing in front of her.

"So," he said finally as Beth got out of her seat, "you ready for that grand tour?"

"Definitely," she said with that sweet smile on her face.

"And just to make sure, your name is Adam right?"

"Yep. Guilty as charge."

Beth giggled, and grabbed her bag and books.

"Alright. I'm ready. So where do we head off first, Mr. Tourguide."

"Well Ms Simmons," said Adam in a phony British accent. "First we will make our way to through glorious hallways of this marvelous institution before stopping at the most prestigious place in the whole school: the water fountain."

As lame as the joke was, Beth still laughed at it. They started walking out of the classroom, and headed down the halls.

"Well, so I got a funny guy for a guide. What's next, are you gonna pull out a ventriloquist dummy and try to make it talk while drinking water?"

"Why? Does ventriloquism turn you on?"

Beth and Adam started laughing out loud as they walked down the hallway.

"Only if the guy's like super cute."

"Which guy, the ventriloquist or the dummy?"

"Hmmm, depends on which one has more to offer me."

Adam and Beth then stared at each other with smiles on their faces, until Adam saw a familiar face standing by the lockers in front of them. It was none other than Fiona Coyne who was grabbing some books out of her locker. Adam's smile swiftly faded as he stared at his ex-girlfriend. She looked to see Adam staring at him before quickly looking down, slamming her locker, and then walking off in a huff. Adam then looked down as he continued walking, feeling that terrible cold shoulder she gave him. Beth noticed this, and looked back to see a furious Fiona storming off. Then she looked back at Adam with a concerned look on her face.

"Let me guess," she said. "Ex-girlfriend right?"

"Is it that obvious?" asked Adam with a sad tone.

"Well you don't have to be a rocket scientist to know when someone's getting the cold shoulder from their ex."

With that small comment, Adam smiled just a little.

"Yeah. Let's just say that it was just one of things that was never meant to be."

"Oh trust me buddy I've been there. I've gone through so many boyfriends and all of those relationships just ended up bad too. However most of the time it was because they were just total back-stabbing losers."

Adam frowned slightly because the main reason he lost Fiona was the fact that he betrayed her trust and in a way he back-stabbed her. Beth saw his frown.

"I-I mean I'm not saying that all guys are total back-stabbing losers. I mean those were just a few of them, every other guy I knew was decent. I mean I don't think your lame. Quite the contrary, you kind of seem really nice and funny. I mean definitely you are without a doubt, but I, I, I…"

Beth stopped before she could humiliate herself even more, and stared at the floor in embarrassment while still walking. Adam smiled slightly at her attempt to make him feel better.

"Hey it's okay, I know you were just trying to cheer me up. I really needed it."

She looked back up at him with her cheeks all red from embarrassment. When she saw his smile, she felt comfortable enough to smile back.

"So about my tour…"

Adam was so lost in the conversation they had that he completely forgot about the tour.

"Oh, you're right. I'm sorry. Well what class do you have next?"

Beth pulled out the crumpled up paper schedule in her pocket and searched up and down to see what she had next.

"Uhh it seems I have Music Appreciation next."

"Really so do I." Adam's face immediately lit up again. The same happened to Beth as her smile appeared again.

"Well then just follow me and I will gladly show you the way."

Beth smiled brightly and said, "Lead the way then."

They both then looked straight ahead as Adam showed her the way to Music Appreciation. The rest of the day went by fast, unfortunately for Adam. He didn't want it to end. He was having so much fun with the short time he had with Beth. He gave her all the basics of Degrassi, including the rules, some recent gossip, and his own personal list of students to avoid at all costs. For the rest of the day they just talked so that they got to know each other better.

Apparently, Beth actually came from America. She was born in San Francisco, and moved to Seattle when she was five. When she was eleven she moved to Las Vegas because of a promotion in her dad's job. Her dad worked for a big advertising agency, and he was the best of the best. Her mom worked as hairdresser, so finding work was easy for her whenever they would move. Around the time she finished her first semester of her sophomore year her father got another promotion, which required him to move to Toronto, Canada. She didn't really talk much about her childhood and early school experiences. However, she did tell Adam about her personal interests. She has played piano since she was seven, her favorite color is magenta, she wants to be a lawyer more than anything, and she cannot stand horror movie remakes. She thinks they are just trashing the original's good reputation.

They continued talking and talking, with the occasional laughter from Adam's cheesy jokes. It was the most fun he had in such a long while. And the best part was that he and Beth shared the exact same classes as one another. When the final bell rang, he walked Beth out the doors before stopping at the steps. Then Beth looked up at him with that same beautiful smile she had.

"I had a real good time Adam. Thanks for showing me around."

"Oh it's no problem. I had a good time too."

For a few seconds they both just stared at each other just smiling until Adam spoke again.

"Maybe if you're not busy tomorrow we could talk again at say lunch perhaps. I could introduce you to my friends and maybe get we can get to know each other a little more. I mean if you don't feel comfortable that's fine because I'll totally understand if you have other plans and…"

Before Adam could say anything else, Beth gave him a small peck on his cheek which then left him completely speechless. He just stood there with a smile slowly enlarging like a Cheshire cat. Beth stood there with her cheeks red and a big smile on her face.

She then spoke and said, "I would love too. Around lunch you said right?"

Adam just stood there without so much as uttering a word, until Beth started giggling and snapping her fingers in front of him. He quickly snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Yeah, at lunch. Definitely. And you don't mind if my friends come right."

"Hey if they're your friends then they're probably not that bad right?"

"Totally! Yes. So I'll just see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. See you then."

Suddenly, they heard a car horn beep behind them. When they turned around they notice an old green Volkswagon with a middle-aged woman in front.

"Sorry," said Beth as she turned her head around to face Adam.

"It's just my mom. She wanted to give me a ride home on my first day."

"Yeah," said Adam, "It's no problem. So tomorrow we're on?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Then Beth turned around and walked towards the car. She got in, and lowered the window down. As the car drove off she smiled and waved goodbye to Adam. He waved goodbye too. When she was finally gone he looked up, put his hands together, and said, "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

He was thanking God because his prayers were finally answered. In just one day Adam felt what love was like again. He finally felt that warm, fuzzy feeling he craved for. It was the one thing he wanted more than anything. While he was thinking happy thoughts in his mind he heard another car horn beep. This time it was from his mom's car. Drew was already inside waiting in the passenger's seat.

"Let's go slowpoke!" yelled Drew.

"I want to be able to catch the big game on TV! If I miss it your toast!"

Adam rushed to the car, and quickly got to the back seat. When he got buckled in his mom started driving. While she drove she quickly looked up at the mirror to see Adam's smiling face looking out at the side window.

"Well what's gotten you so cheery lately?" she asked with a smile and a curious look on her face.

Adam looked up at her with that smile still attached to his face.

"Oh let's just say things are gonna get better for me mom. Yes indeed, things will certainly get better."

"Now why does that just make me feel more worried than ever?"

Drew butted in, "Because you worry too much. And that show's you're a caring mother."

Their mom looked up at Drew and stared at him for a second.

"Okay then, never mind," said Drew before turning his head to the window.

His mom then looked back on to the road, but continued to speak.

"Well could you at least give me a hint at what's going to happen exactly?"

Adam looked back at his mom, and thought about what he was going to say.

"Well mom. You'll find out soon enough. If it goes well I hope."

Without saying another word Adam stared out at the distance to his side and thought about how much he hoped that it would work out between him and Beth. He hoped more than anything that it would not just be another Fiona incident, and end with him being heartbroken again. He hoped that this time things would actually work out for him.

"One can only hope," said Adam silently to himself while his mom just continued driving home.


	3. Chapter 3: Blossoming Love

Chapter 3: Blossoming Love

It seemed as if luck was back on Adam's side again, and this time he would make sure of it that it would last longer than just a few days. What he had was more than just a mild crush; it was true fairytale love in the making. His heart had now belonged to the new girl of Degrassi, Beth Simmons, and the best part of all is that she too felt the same way about him. Beth was a girl who was almost perfect in every way. She had the perfect body, the perfect voice, and the perfect smile. Beth had moved from America, and she needed someone to give her a tour of the school. Adam gladly volunteered to show her around, and just the when the day came to a close Adam asked her if she wanted to hang out some more. She happily answered yes, with a little kiss on the cheek added in. Now that's what I call a lucky day. In just a short time Adam had made a very good impression towards the new girl, and he was justly rewarded with a kiss which represented her growing affection towards him. After that they went their separate ways, and right as Adam got home he immediately started texting his two best friends, Eli and Clare.

Adam texted, _I just scored a lunch date with Beth for tomorrow. Come meet her she is awesome!"_

When he finished texting he placed his phone on his desk, and then ran towards his bed. He jumped and turned around so that when he landed on his bed he was laying on his back. He folded his arms back behind his head with a smile as big as can be. It seemed like two days ago he was staring at his ceiling just like what he was doing now, thinking of how fast he lost his first love. Now he was thinking of how fast he found new love in just one day. While he was deep in thought he heard his mom calling for him.

"Adam!" yelled his mother. "Come downstairs, it's time for dinner."

"Be there in a minute mom," yelled Adam.

"Well hurry up, I'm made beef stew tonight."

"Mom's beef stew. Yuck!"

Adam bounced off his bed, and headed towards his door. Just as he started walking towards he heard some crunching sound from below. He stopped right in his tracks, and looked down at the ground to see what the sound was. He then noticed something squashed underneath his left foot. He lifted his foot, and saw that it was a photo that was all crumpled up and stuck on his shoe. He gently took the photo off his shoe, and tried to straighten it out. When he finished straightening the crushed photo, he turned it around to see the picture. Adam looked at it and immediately lost his smile when he saw that it was a picture of Fiona and him holding each other. He could tell that he took the photo because one of his arms stretched beyond the photo. He looked at it closely, and he remembered when he took the photo. It happened in the hallway one time, when he and Fiona were dating. Those were the good old days, but that love was done before it could truly begin. Now Adam wanted Beth more than anyone. So Adam crumpled up the photo into a small ball, and threw it in the small trash can that was next to his bass guitar.

"Out with the old," said Adam with a smile, "and in with the new."

Adam then started walking again. He opened his door, and continued walking to eat his least favorite meal.

**The Next Day….**

Adam woke up from his bed with a good feeling about the day, and he rushed himself getting ready so that he can get to school. He was in so much of a rush that he didn't even stop to have a descent breakfast. He ran downstairs with his clothes and backpack ready, and he went straight into the kitchen. His brother, Drew, was sitting there eating his bowl of Coco Puffs.

As Adam quickly walked past him Drew looked up at him and said, "Whoa, whoa where's the fire? School doesn't start for another half an hour."

"I know," said Adam as he stopped at the fridge to take out an apple, "but it's always good to get there early. You never know what might be waiting there."

Immediately Drew got up, and blocked the door just as Adam was about to open it.

"Okay, what's her name and is she pretty?"

"What are you talking about?"

Drew smiled before saying, "Don't play dumb with me. We may be step-brothers but we do share something in common."

"Oh really," said Adam sarcastically, "and what would that be exactly?"

"We both have the same look on our face when one of us gets lucky with a girl. Course most of the time it's me, no offense. But now you have that look. So spill. Who is she?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Adam with a sneaky smile on his face. He enjoys keeping secrets from Drew because he knew how much he desperately wanted to know. So he thought it would be kind of fun to mess with him.

"Aww come on Adam. I want to know. Who's the lucky girl?"

Adam swiftly made his way past Drew, and through the door. Drew tried to grab him, but Adam moved faster. As Adam was walking down Drew stood in the doorway with a look of defeat on his face.

"Adam! Come on. I'm dying to know."

"Don't worry Drew, you'll find out soon."

"You suck."

"Don't be such a baby."

Later that morning, Adam and Drew got onto the bus and headed straight towards Degrassi. The whole way there Drew kept bugging Adam, asking him who this girl was. But Adam wouldn't budge even a little. He was having too much fun keeping him guessing. When they finally got there Adam saw both Eli and Clare sitting on the steps just talking with each other and giggling. He got off the bus, and Drew finally gave up. He walked away, and headed inside the building while Adam went to his friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Adam with a smile on his face.

"You look awfully giddy today," said Clare.

"Why wouldn't he," said Eli, "he's got a girl of his own again. And this one's a real hottie."

Clare looked at him wide eyed for a second, pretending to be insulted, and Eli noticed this.

"But of course not as much of a hottie as you are."

"That's what I thought."

Clare put her hand on Eli's head and ruffled his hair till it was mess. She and Adam both laughed as Eli tried to straighten his hair again. Then Clare turned her attention back on Adam again.

"Anyway, so when do we get to meet this fantastic girl of yours?"

"Well we agreed to meet at lunch today, and she said she would love to meet you guys there."

Eli then patted Adam on the back before speaking.

"Well consider us there dude. We're really glad that you found someone else. And who knows, maybe this girl might actually be sober."

And with that Adam became silent, and Clare lightly hit Eli's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. That was the wrong thing to say."

"Hey it's no problem. And honestly, I hope so too."

Before either of them could say anything, they heard the sound of wheels screeching to a stop. When they turned they saw that it was a big, fancy limo pulling up in front of the school. When it stopped, one of the side doors opened and the person that came out was none other than spoiled little Fiona Coyne, otherwise known as Adam's ex-girlfriend. She shut the door, and as the limo drove off she started walking towards the front entrance. She looked over towards the gang, and the moment that she did Adam turned his head down towards the ground. Fiona then let out a big huff, and started walking quicker up the steps and through the front doors. When she was finally gone, Adam looked back up again relieved that she was gone.

Eli finally broke the silence, "Don't worry soldier. The dragon lady's gone."

"This sucks so much," said Adam, "every time she's near me I feel so uncomfortable. When she gives me that angry stare it's like she's ready to launch a spear at my heart."

Clare put a hand on his shoulder, "Forget about her Adam. She was the past, and you need to focus on the present. For example, if we don't get to class in the next five minutes we're all at risk of getting detention."

"Right, let's head out."

So all three of them got up, and headed into the school. Luckily for them they all got in their Media Immersions class right as the bell started ringing. Adam was relieved to not get a detention, and he was even happier when he saw a certain someone sitting at the seat right across from him. There with her beautiful slender body, short dark brown hair, and perfectly white smile was Beth who was just as happy to see Adam as he was to see her. Adam sat down, and for a moment they both just stared at each other with happy eyes and wide smiles.

"Morning handsome," said Beth.

"Morning gorgeous," said Adam. "So are we still on for lunch?"

"You bet! Will your friends be there? I'd like to meet them in person."

"Yeah they'll be there. And I promise you'll love them."

"Not as much as I'm starting to love a certain someone right now."

"And who would that be exactly?" asked Adam pretending like he didn't already know.

"Sorry hotshot, a girl doesn't reveal her secrets."

Both Adam and Beth giggled as they stared at each other with lustful eyes.

Adam was on cloud nine now that he was in a sweet budding relationship with the nicest girl on the planet. Suddenly, another voice broke his train of thought.

"Well Mr. Torres if you and Ms. Simmons are done flirting with one another can you both return to class and please pay attention."

"Sorry Ms. Oh," said both Adam and Beth simultaneously.

They turned their heads back to Ms. Oh as she was talking to the class. During most of her lecture they would occasionally turn their heads to look at each other. Whenever they could their smiles were not as big as they usually were because they didn't want to risk getting caught. But still every time they looked at each other it was like they were talking to each other with neither of them saying a word. They felt connected in some way. This connection meant something to Adam. To him, it meant that this time he had finally found the right girl for him. Not only is she beautiful, but she's also funny, smart, and a very spirited person. However, he was worried that if she ever found about his deep, dark secret she would never speak to him again. And that was the saddest part of this whole relationship. He was so in love with her that if she broke up with him because she found out about him he would be utterly devastated. At least when he was in a relationship with Fiona she still stayed with him. However, she could only be with him if she could get her hands on a glass of chardonnay. Still, Adam kept his mind on happy thoughts and realized that he doesn't actually have to tell her anything about his issue. It's his business, so it should stay his business. When he came to that conclusion he was back on the happy track, and was counting the minutes they had left until lunch time.

After a long and boring speech from Ms. Oh the bell finally rang and the students got up to go to their next class. For Adam, Beth, Clare, and Eli it was lunch time for them. Adam was filled with excitement to introduce the love of his life to his friends. He just knew that they would like her. She's just so perfect, it's like she's a dodo bird. Girls like her are like totally extinct. So they all headed into the lunchroom, and Eli and Clare sat themselves down at a table with Adam and Beth following from behind holding hands. They were true love birds in the making. When they finally got to the table Eli and Clare were sitting at Adam looked at them before speaking.

"Guys this is Beth Simmons. Beth these are friends Eli and Clare."

Beth shook hands with each of them while saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here," said Eli as he shook her hand.

"Okay I just want to say this," said Clare, "You're the first girl I've seen that actually makes that ugly uniform look nice on someone."

"Thank you."

Beth blushed a little from the comment.

"Hey," said Adam, "Don't you be flirting up with my girl now."

All four of them laughed at the joke, and Adam pulled up a chair for Beth to sit in. As soon as she was seated Adam pulled himself up a chair, and sat down too.

"So," said Beth trying to start a conversation, "I here you two are quite the pair."

"Funny," said Eli as he draped his arm around Clare, "cause we heard the same thing about you guys."

Beth blushed even more, and Adam happily smiled.

"Well what can I say he made one hell of a first impression. And he sure knows how to treat a lady right."

Adam smirked a little at the irony of her compliment since he used to be a lady. Still, he did not let that bring him down. So he started back up the conversation.

"So do you have any hobbies or special activities?"

"Well I'm still doing piano, but I'm trying to do something different you know. Something bigger, and more worthwhile."

"Like what exactly?"

"Well I was thinking about doing some volunteer work at the animal shelter. Mainly finding homes for abandoned or abused animals. Did you know that over hundreds of pets are both abused or neglected by their owners almost every day? It's so wrong. I mean how is it that someone can be so mean to their pet and still live with themselves. It makes me so angry. I mean I have the sweetest golden retriever at home, and just thinking about hurting her just makes me feel sick inside."

"Wow," said Adam who was just smiling at her abundance of care and love. "It's like God just decided to send an angel down to Earth to fix all the screwed up things in the world. Seriously, if more people had just an ounce of your kindness and care for sweet and innocent animals the world might start to be a better place."

"Well that's just me. A pure heart of gold. I mean I'm not trying to sound conceited or anything but-"

"You are not conceited. It's called being a good person. They're very rare these days."

"Gee thanks."

Adam and Beth stared at each other again, and were so trapped in their thoughts they could barely hear what Eli was whispering to Clare.

"Wow is that what we're like every day?"

Clare looked at him with a smile, and then leaned in to give him a sweet and luscious kiss.

"And I'm thankful for every moment of it."

Eli was so moved by what she said that he leaned in to kiss her this time. For the next ten minutes they all just talked and talked while drowning out the rest of the world. Beth told them a little about herself like where she came from, and what her parents do for a living. They were all having such a great time talking that they were bummed when the bell rang, which signaled the end of lunch period. They all grabbed their books, and started walking out of the lunchroom. When Eli and Clare got out first, Beth quickly grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him away from the doors. She pulled him to a different table that was next to a window. The sun was shining its beautiful rays of sunshine through the glass and onto the seats which is why when they sat down it felt nice and warm.

"Adam I just wanted to talk to you for a second."

"Oh," said Adam with a worried tone, "what about exactly?"

Beth smiled and started to gently stroke her finger through his hair as she continued talking.

"Relax _Casanova_, it's nothing bad. I just need to tell you something that I wanted to tell since the first day I met you."

"Really? Well, umm, go ahead spill it."

"Well you see, umm, I wanted to tell you that I, uhh, well the truth is that I, I, umm, that I-"

Before she attempted to utter another word she swiftly leaned in, and kissed him on the lips. For the next few seconds they were lip locked, and both of them loved every second of it. She lifted her lips of his and then looked at him with lovestruck eyes.

"I love you. I love you so much, and it's so unbelievable because I've only known you for a day and a half. But for some reason ever since I met you I felt this connection between us. I-It's hard to describe it in simple words. I just have this feeling in me that's saying that you and I are meant to be with one another. Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?"

For a moment Adam just stared at her without so much as saying a word. Beth was worried for a second that she might have creeped him out a little.

"Say something Adam. Say anything that shows me that I haven't completely weirded you out."

And just like that Adam leaned in, and started kissing her. Beth grabbed onto his head as they really started kissing. At first it was just lips to lips. Then it upgraded to light tongue touching. And then finally their tongues began intertwining with each other. There was enough heat between them to fog up the glass window they were sitting next too. When they finished they took a moment to catch their breath, both of them were speechless.

"Well that definitely works as an answer."

Adam smiled widely, as did Beth before speaking again.

"So does that mean your okay with this?"

"Are you kidding? I'm more than okay with this. I'm absolutely ecstatic by this! And what you said before I feel the same way. You see ever since I first met you deep down I felt this feeling that was afraid to have at first. Because I thought that if I felt that way again I might just get my heart stomped and have that feeling crushed too. And honestly I could not handle that again if it did. But now I'm not worried. Now I don't even care because I know now that I am truly in love with you and everything about you. And the best part of it all is that you totally feel the same way about me. This is great!"

Beth smiled so wide, and there were hints of tears in her eyes.

"I know right."

The both leaned in and hugged each other so tightly as if they might disappear if they let go. They were both at a point of extreme happiness right now that nothing could ruin it.

However, little did they know that from a distance there was someone watching them. This person was standing behind a large support pole in the lunchroom. This person was watching them silently as they embraced each other. This very same person was steaming with growing jealousy over the fact that Adam could find new love in less than a week. The person watching them from a distance was none other than Fiona. She had been standing the entire time just listening in on their conversation. Apparently, she had been peacefully eating her lunch and when the bell rang she was about to leave. She then saw from across the lunch room Beth dragging Adam to the seat by the window. At first she didn't care, but something inside of her wouldn't let her leave until she knew what exactly they were doing. So now she was watching as Adam and Beth pronounced their love for each other. And with that Fiona gripped the support pole so tightly due to her anger and jealousy growing inside of her. She couldn't take it anymore, and began walking away towards the back entrance so that she could sneak quietly without walking in Adam and Beth's view. As she left she stomped, and a single tear came crawling down her face. When she realized this she quickly wiped it off and stormed off towards the front entrance of the school.

Back to where Adam and Beth were, they finally let go of each other but their eyes were completely locked to one another.

"So," said Beth, "do you think we can make up some dumb excuse for being late for class that the teacher might actually believe?"

"Probably not. But it's worth a shot."

They grabbed their stuff, stood up, and began walking towards the entrance to the hallways. The whole time they walked down that aisle of lockers their hands were together. It was as if they were handcuffed to each other. Adam was so happy because for once things were actually starting to go well again, and his broken heart began healing. And so they continued onwards on their way to class with the feeling of love and joy filling them up.

**Well what do you think? Will Adam and Beth's relationship stay strong? Or will secrets from both sides tear them apart? And what of Fiona? Will her growing jealousy lead her to do the unspeakable? Find out in the next few chapters as FADAM comes to a close, and ABETH starts fresh.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner Date with Destiny

Chapter 4: Dinner Date with Destiny

Things were finally starting to look well for Adam Torres because now he was truly in love. He was in love with a girl who not has a heart of gold, but a body image that would put Heidi Klum to shame. Her name is Beth Simmons, and when they first met there was an instant spark between them. Soon it got even further with a little kiss on the cheek at the end of the day. Then the next day Adam and Beth finally realized that even though they just met, they knew that they were madly in love with each other. Neither of them denied it, and when they pronounced their love for each other both of them couldn't have been happier than they were then. But while they were pouring their hearts to each other an envious Fiona Coyne watched them from a distance. Feelings of anger and jealousy were fuming inside of her, and left to wallow in her misery. Meanwhile, the new couple began their happy relationship with hopes that it sticks for the rest of the high school years.

So for the next two weeks they have been seen walking the hallways together with their hands practically locked to one another, sitting next to each other in every class they have together, eating lunch together every day, and kissing each other whenever they had time to spare. Love was truly in the air, and it surrounded Adam and Beth every moment of every day they spent together. Originally they would always hang out at The Dot after school for a little after school make out session. However, ever since Fitz started working there Adam felt uncomfortable going there. He was fearful that he might try to hurt him like before, or worse; expose him as a transgender to Beth. He was still mad at Bianca for outing him to him, and making his life worse. Luckily for him things settled down a little after a while. So instead they would go to park, and just sit down on a bench or something and would kiss a little or just talk about random things for hours until the sun started setting. And even when they went to their homes they would not truly be apart. When they were alone in their rooms they would either text, email, or talk to each other by webcam. They also remembered to give each other some space once and a while so that they don't become too clingy to each other. It was because of this compromise that they have formed one of the healthiest relationships that have ever occurred at Degrassi. What they had was much better than previous relationships that have fallen apart such as Alli and Drew, Holly J and Declan, or even Fiona and Bobby. Adam was certain to not make the same mistakes that his step-brother made because he would give up anything if it meant saving a relationship such as this.

It was a regular Thursday morning just like any other Thursday, but to Adam it was important. The reason that it was important to him is because it was the day that he would start preparing for his first big romantic dinner date with Beth. Most of the time they would just have a regular coffee date, but this time he really wanted to impress her. He originally wanted take her to some rich, snobby place but then he realized that he wasn't exactly rich unlike some people he knew but did not want to think about ever again. So he thought that just a regular, friendly restaurant would do just fine. For most of his morning classes he kept thinking of a place to take her that could possibly be romantic that also has great food. Suddenly, one named popped into his head.

"_Little Miss Steaks_," said Adam in his head while he was in Ms. Oh's class.

Ms. Oh was so busy talking about stuff that Adam found it to be a good time to think of a good place to go to. When class was over, Beth had to go home early for a dentist appointment. Adam gave her a sweet, wet kiss for good luck. Beth returned that with an even more passionate kiss. She left with her mom, who came to pick her up, and Adam went to the lunchroom where his two best friends would be waiting for him. As soon as he sat himself down with them he explained to them of his proposal for his date.

"It's a perfect place you guys! It's a nice, wholesome place with some pretty good food. Plus, I think I heard that Holly J works there. Maybe I could get her to help me set up a quiet romantic setting or something like that."

Clare and Eli just sat there silently with big smiles on their faces. Adam looked at them with confusion.

"Uhh are you guys okay or something cause you're starting to freak me out with this whole awkward silence and smile routine."

Eli broke his silence to say, "It's just so amazing how in two weeks you have become the happiest person on the planet. And it's also for the fact that you got into a seriously awesome relationship in less than two days."

"What can I say I am one lucky son of a bitch."

Eli and Adam laughed as they both high fived each other.

"Seriously Adam," said Clare, "it's really good that you're finally in a good place. I mean just image how miserable you use to be a while back, now it's like nothing can put a frown on your face."

"I know, it's so incredibly awesome. Beth is the most spectacular person ever! That's why I want this dinner to be spectacular too."

"And it will be," said Eli, "just remember to not work so hard on making perfect. Remember that she'll love you no matter how the dinner goes. As long as you are yourself nothing can go wrong."

"Wow," said Adam in fake amazement, "since when did you become such a spiritual kind of guy."

"Try dating a shelled up Christian for a while and see how it changes your outlook on things."

Even when Clare lightly hit Eli's shoulder he laughed at the joke. And Clare even cracked a smile. Then Eli turned his head back to Adam again before speaking.

"But yeah I think Little Miss Steaks sounds like a great place to go to. And if you want you can go ask Holly J over there for some help on making the mood a little more romantic. She might even get her boss to help."

"You're right. I'm going to ask her right now. Thanks so much you guys."

"Hey that's what we're here for."

So Adam got out of his seat, grabbed his stuff, and began walking across the lunchroom to see if he could find Holly J. She was nowhere in sight, so he left the lunchroom to look somewhere else. He looked in the art room, and she wasn't there. She looked in the history room, and she wasn't there either. He even went outside on the front steps to see if she was there, but of course she wasn't. Finally, he checked the Media Immersions room and there she was sitting. Holly J was sitting in one of the many empty seats. It looked as if she was trying to type something, but she kept dozing off. It was like she was trying to sleep, but also trying to stay awake as well. It seemed strange because lately Adam has noticed in the past few days that Holly J has been more tire than usual. Her eyes looked dull and her eyelids looked like they were ready to close up. But he ignored this, thinking that maybe she doesn't get enough sleep or something, and tried to get her attention.

"Holly J?" said Adam.

As soon as he said that Holly J jumped up slightly for a second, and swiftly looked around the room. When she saw Adam standing in the doorway she breathed a breath of relief that it was him.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I was hoping if you could help me with something."

"Look if this is about Fiona I can't really help you there-"

"No, that's not it. I just need your help in setting up a dinner date."

"A dinner date? With whom?"

"Beth Simmons, she's so amazing. We've together for almost two weeks now, and I was thinking of having a romantic dinner with her tomorrow night. So I thought that Little Miss Steaks might be good. But the thing is I want it to be a more quiet and solitary dinner. You know, without annoying, noisy customers and all that."

"Then why don't you just go to a fancier restaurant than to some lame steak house."

"Well let's see. With all the money I have personally I have just about enough to order one appetizer for most of the fancy restaurants in town. So that's out of the question. And besides the place isn't too bad. It got great reviews didn't it?"

"Yeah, barely. But what do want me to do about this?"

"Can't you talk with your boss to see if you could do something special for a certain couple? And all I want is something more romantic. Like maybe you can set up a table outside where it's quieter. And I could bring the candles and stuff myself."

"I don't know, I mean he's not like totally strict but I'm not sure he would want to give special treatment to just two teenagers."

"Well just tell him that I would pay extra if he did. So could please just talk to him when you go to work today? Please."

"I thought you said you barely had any money."

"No, I said I barely had enough for some stupid fancy place. Please just talk to your boss for me!"

"Okay, okay I'll do just relax. I'll go to work this afternoon, and see what I can do."

"Thank you so much Holly J! You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Yeah sure."

"Do you want my cell phone number so that you can tell me if it was approved or not?"

"Don't worry about that, I already have your number. I'll just text if it's all good. Okay?"

"Okay."

She looked down at her watch, and her eyelids quickly opened up.

"Oh crap! I'm almost late for Calculus."

She rapidly grabbed her bag and books, and started running through the room. Adam needed to make sure she would remember so he called out to her.

"Don't forget to ask your boss about my date okay!"

"I won't Adam, I promise."

Adam smiled at the fact that she was gonna try to set up his dinner date. He prayed that her boss would approve, and that everything would go all according to plan.

So as soon as school was over Adam went straight home, and Holly J drove off to work. He waited for hours to get that text message, but nothing happened. He thought of nothing except waiting for his phone to start vibrating, but it was simply doing nothing. He started pacing around his room, messing with his paddle ball, plucking on his bass guitar strings, and basically any small thing to keep him occupied while waiting for Holly J's text. Just when he thought hope was lost, the glorious sound of his phone vibrating on his desk filled him with excitement and suspense. He quickly grabbed it, and saw that the message came from Holly J's cell phone. He opened, and silently read her message.

The text said, "_So the boss approved the private dinner date. It'll cost you a little extra, but not too much. I'll show you tomorrow._"

And just like that Adam started jumping on his bed because he was so happy that his dinner date was gonna work out just like he planned. When he was done jumping, he stopped and dropped on his bed. He put his hands behind his head, and breathed in deeply. He was so happy, and slowly he dozed off into deep sleep. He was so anxious and excited about tomorrow that he slept almost the entire night with a smile on his face.

**The Next Day….**

Adam went to school, and right there waiting on the front steps of the school was his sweetheart who was anxiously waiting for him. When he got off the bus Beth came up to him, gave him a loving kiss, grabbed his hand, and they both started walking to the front doors. The classes went by so slowly, but luckily Adam had a loving hottie to talk to since they shared every single class together. When the bell rang for lunch they both came and sat down with Clare and Eli. Adam was so happy now because he was no longer a third wheel. Now he had a girlfriend of his own. Plus, it would make one interesting double date. So the gang just talked for a few minutes about just regular stuff. Beth was talking to Clare about regular girl stuff, Eli made his usual batch of jokes, and Adam just sat there looking and listening to his amazing girlfriend. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Fiona staring at him from way across the lunchroom. She was sitting by herself with no lunch, and with a glare so menacing it was as if she was trying to burn a hole through his skull. Adam's smile quickly faded, and when Beth turned to talk to Adam she noticed this. She turned to see Fiona staring at him. When Fiona realized this she quickly got her things, and walked off in a huff. Beth then turned to Adam again.

"What's her problem?" asked Beth.

It took a second before Adam snapped out of his sort trance, and looked at Beth.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She's just probably jealous that I can find true happiness faster than she can."

"I guess, but it's just for the past few days whenever she's around you she just gives this glare. And you become totally still when she does."

"It's nothing, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Beth, look at me," said Adam softly as he gently cupped Beth's face in his hands.

"You are the most important thing in my life. Not Fiona. What she and I once had is long gone. The only person I love now is you, and nobody else. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust. I trust more than anyone. I'm just worried that Fiona might still have feelings for you."

"Well then that's her problem, not mine because I'm already taken by the hottest girl in school."

Beth smiled as she grabbed one of Adams hands and kissed it.

"You really think I'm the hottest girl in school."

"I'd be lying if I said you weren't."

Beth smiled, and blushed for a second. Whenever she blushed her cheeks would look perfectly rosy.

"Oh, Beth I forgot to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well first off, do have any plans for tonight?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well how would you like to go on a romantic evening with moi?"

"Really that's sounds awesome! Where at?"

"Well I hope you don't mind, but I thought that _Little Miss Steaks_ would be nice."

Adam was nervous on hearing her answer. He hoped that she wouldn't mind going.

"That would be awesome! I love that place!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just love their cheese sticks. And, oh, don't get me started on their rib-eye steaks. They are to die for."

"Wow," said Adam who was completely surprised.

"Who knew you were such a dedicated fan?"

Beth and Clare giggled.

"Well what can I say I'm not your typical girl."

"That's for sure. So does that mean you'll come tonight?"

"Ummmm, yeah sure I'll totally be there."

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great. I'll be sure to wear something nice."

"Ooo, can't wait."

All of sudden, Holly J appeared from behind Beth. This time she was looking a little better than yesterday.

"Adam, can I talk with you for a second?"

"Sure thing Holly J."

She walked off, and Beth looked at Adam with confusion.

"Oh, it's okay she works there. She's helping me set up everything for tonight."

"Oh," said Beth in relieved tone.

"Okay, then go I'll wait here you."

"Great!"

Adam gave Beth a quick kiss on the lips, and walked towards Holly J who was standing there at the entrance to the hallways.

"Hey, what's up J?"

"Okay first, don't call J."

"Right, I'm sorry go on."

"And second, I just wanted to tell you that I have set up a table behind the restaurant."

"What you mean like in a dirty smelly alleyway where hobos live and where the dumpster is?"

"Okay, it's not dirty, it's not extremely smelly, there are no hobos, and the dumpster is like far away from where you'll be sitting at."

"Couldn't you have just found a quiet place in the building?"

"Are you kidding? It's a public place. Unless you want to buy the store and kick everyone out, you'll take the alleyway."

"Fine. Whatever, it's better than nothing."

"Good."

"I'll come buy after school to bring a few things before I get Beth."

"Alright, see you then. And good luck with your date."

"Thanks. And oh Holly J."

"What?"

"I've been meaning to ask you this? How has Fiona been lately?"

"Actually I'm not quite sure. With her being in rehab most of the time and all my classes getting in the way I barely get a chance to talk to her. Why do you ask?"

"Cause she's been acting strange lately. Like she's staring at me constantly and it's starting to also weird out Beth a little. When you get the chance could you just talk to her?"

"Sure thing. She's probably still hurting from the whole break-up."

"Why should she? She's the one who broke up with me."

"Look I'll talk to her later okay. Now go be with your girl, and I'll see you after school okay."

"Yeah, okay."

So Adam and Holly J went their separate ways, and spent the rest of the school day doing their regular stuff. When school was over, Adam walked Beth off to her mom's car where her mother was waiting for her. She left, and Adam went on the bus with Drew and they headed straight home. As soon as they were back home Adam went running into his room, and got a few things from his closet that he bought a few days ago for their date. He had bought a few scented candles, a fancy tablecloth, and a beautiful bouquet of pink roses. They were Beth's favorite flowers. After gathering his materials, he went into the shower to freshen himself up a little. When he got out of the shower, and got himself dried off, he waited for a few hours. Then he got his tuxedo on and slathered gel on his hair to give it a smoother appearance. He put on fresh cologne, sprayed the inside of his mouth with fresh breath spray, and he went out the door with all his materials in his arms. He ran downstairs passed his family who was already eating their dinner. Before he could get out the door, his mom stopped him.

"Wait a minute young man."

"What mom?"

"You're really going to walk all the way there."

"It's not that far mom, it's not like I'm gonna break a sweat from walking a few small miles at night."

"Well what about Beth? Do you really think she would want to walk all that way in high heels?"

"I told you it's not that far, and her house is the closest there. And if her feet get tired I'll carry her the whole way if I have to."

Drew butted into the conversation saying, "Yay I'd like to see that Hercules."

"Drew!" said their mother.

"Sorry."

Adam opened the door with his free hand, and before he left he said, "Look mom I'll be fine. If I need anything I'll call you alright. Goodbye."

"Bye. Have fun, but be careful."

Adam closed the door and started walking towards Little Miss Steaks. Adam still had couple of minutes to spare. When he got there he went inside to find Holly J. When he got through the doors he saw Holly J finishing taking a table's orders. She saw him, and came towards him when she was done.

"Hey Adam, listen if you just go through the kitchen and right at the back on your left there will be a back door leading to the back of the building. I put a table there already with two chairs set up as well. When you and Beth get here I'll just take your orders okay."

"Okay. Thank you Holly J for helping me."

"It's no problem. Now go get your date, I've got other customers waiting on me."

"Sure. See you soon."

After talking to Holly J, he did just what she said and walked through the kitchen and found the door to the back. He got out and saw that the alleyway actually looked a lot nicer than what he expected. It had certain Lady and the Tramp feeling. It was barely filthy, the dumpster was at the far end of the alleyway, and the best part was that there were no signs of hobos. He saw the table and chairs, as well as some utensils, set up and he went towards them. He placed the tablecloth over the table. He placed the two scented candles in the center of the table. He struck a match he brought, and lit the two candles. When he was done he began walking with the roses in one hand towards Beth's house.

Luckily, like he said before, it was the closest house to Little Miss Steaks. It was a regular two-story white house with a dark green roof and a decorated front lawn with the classic plastic flamingos and lawn gnomes. He walked up to the front steps, rang the door bell twice, and waited for Beth to come out. Instead, when the door opened it was a different person. It was young, twenty something year old man with short brown hair and a tiny nose ring on the right side of his nose.

"Uhh is Beth here," asked Adam.

"You mean my kid sister."

"Sister?"

"And you must be Adam, am I right?"

"Yeah, so is she here or not?"

"She's getting ready for your little date or whatever."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Hey before you go off with my sister, can I just tell you something?"

"Uhhh I guess."

Beth's brother leaned in, and put one hand on Adam's shoulder.

"I don't really know you that much. But my sister seems to think you're an okay guy. So I just want to say this. If you hurt my sister in any shape or form, I will personally hunt you down and kick you so hard in the nuts you'll end up with a vagina instead. Got it!"

Adam wanted to laugh at his ignorance since he didn't have any male genitals, and already had a vagina. But instead he just stood there silently and said, "Well you don't have to worry because there will never come a day where I will ever hurt Beth in any way. So why don't you take a step back and get out of my face if you don't mind."

Beth's brother glared at him for a second, but then slowly backed off and smiled.

"You've got guts. That's good. But don't push your luck boy."

Suddenly Beth came to the front entrance, and pushed her brother out of the way. Adam was stunned when he saw her dressed up. She was wearing a sexy looking black dress, and had make up on her face. The mascara, eye liner, and lipstick were all perfectly placed on and she looked even more ravishing than usual.

"Jaden stop it. Don't bother my boyfriend before we leave."

"I wasn't bothering him. We were just having a talk. You know, man to man."

"Uh-huh. Whatever. Tell mom I won't be gone late."

She looked at Adam and smiled when she saw how nicely dressed he was.

"Well hello sexy."

"You ready to go."

"Yep, see ya Jaden."

"Bye. Oh and you remembered to bring that mace with you right?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Not."

Adam and Beth began walking, and when they went passed the first corner they Adam remembered about the roses.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to give you these."

"Pink roses, they're my favorite. Thank you so much their beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are in that dress."

"Oh it's just something I found lying the closet."

Adam and Beth continued walking, and surprisingly Beth wasn't the least bit uncomfortable from walking in high heels. She had more endurance than any other girl he knew. Finally the made it to Little Miss Steaks, and went through the front doors. There waiting was Holly J with a smile on her face, ready to guide them.

"Hey welcome to Little Miss Steaks. Let me show you to your private table."

"Private table," said Beth in amazement, "wow I feel so special tonight."

"You should," said Adam, "since you are special."

So Beth and Adam followed Holly J through the kitchen and through the back doors where their table was waiting for them. Adam noticed a fresh batch of cheese sticks in a basket.

"Wow," said Beth in even more amazement which surprised Adam since they were eating in an alleyway.

"This is so amazing. Our own little table to ourselves. I knew I could trust you." Beth leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. They went and sat down, and Holly J gave them their menus. She pulled out a pen and notepad.

"So what can I get you guys?"

They both looked at the menu for a few minutes, and then looked up at Holly J.

Beth started, "I'll have the rib-eye, cooked medium rare, with a side of garlic mashed potatoes and French fries. And I'll also have a medium ginger ale."

Then Adam went next, "Wow that sounds so delicious that I'll have that too only with a diet coke instead."

"Sure thing," said Holly J as she took their menus and headed inside.

The rest of the night went perfectly. Adam and Beth just started talking and went non-stop. They talked about their favorite kinds of music, some random gossip at school, and their plans for their future. Beth plans on going to Harvard to study law, and hopes to swing a scholarship. Adam said he was undecided but he thinks he might want to go for a literature major. Later, Holly J brought out their food and it looked absolutely delicious. The rib-eye was cooked to perfection, and the side orders were just as good. They continued talking while they ate until they were finally done. Then they were just staring at each other, with their love gleaming through their eyes.

"The dinner was stupendous. I consider this to be the best first date I have ever had. Thank you so much for doing this."

"I do anything for you. You're the most important thing in my life."

"Same here."

"And what's best about you is that you're totally honest with yourself. You don't care what people think at all. Most girls just try to pretend to be someone they're not."

Beth's smile started to slowly fade, and looked down at her food.

"Y-Yeah, totally," said Beth shyly. "Those girls are so lame. I-I mean who wouldn't be honest about themselves. Unless they had a pretty good reason."

"What's there to hide anyway? I mean you seem so honest, and willing to talk about yourself."

"Well yeah, but some people may have issues that are so personal that maybe they're just scared to tell people."

"What's there to be scared of?"

"Of how those people might react. Especially if their people that they care about."

"I guess I can understand it from that point."

Beth then looked down and started moving her spoon around her empty plate.

"Okay enough about that. How about I pay for the dinner, and then I'll walk you home. How does that sound?"

"T-That sounds great."

"But before we go, how's about a kiss for me for making such a great first date."

"Uhhh okay"

There was a hint of uncertainty in her voice, but Adam barely noticed it. So they both leaned in to kiss each other, when Beth moved back into her chair.

"I'm sorry I can't do this anymore."

Adam was suddenly surprised by this. What did she mean by she couldn't do this anymore?

"Beth what's wrong?"

"I can't keep going through with these lies. It's too much."

"Lies, what are you talking about?"

Adam just gave her a look of shock and confusion as she got up from her chair and grabbed her purse. She started looking through it, and pulled out a few ten dollar bills. She placed the bills on the table, and when Adam looked up at her face he could see hints of tears in her eyes.

"This should be enough to pay for it."

"Beth wait. Just stop for a second will you. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I just can't do this anymore.'

"Do what!"

She started walking away, but Adam quickly grabbed her arm.

"Beth, wait I'm sorry for raising my voice. I didn't mean to."

"Adam it's not you. Believe me your fine. Actually you're more than fine, you're perfect. That's why I can't keep lying to you anymore."

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"I shouldn't have gotten in this relationship in the first place, and I'm sorry for betraying you."

"Beth, I-I don't understand. How have you betrayed me?"

"I-I-I can't say. Just please, I'll walk home by myself."

"Beth please don't I-"

"Please don't make this harder than it already is. Just leave me alone okay. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

By that time tears were pouring down Beth's cheeks and some of her mascara was trickling down her face as well. She turned away from Adam and started walking through the back entrance into the restaurant. Adam just stood there, frozen in total confusion. He had no idea why that just happened. All he knew was that it wasn't his fault. But then was it.

"_What was she lying to me about?_" said Adam in his head.

"_And why did she feel like she betrayed me_?"

Adam was completely unsure, but he was still devastated at the fact that a seemingly perfect evening ended in disaster. What was even more devastating was that their perfect relationship just hit a bumpy road, and he didn't even know why. Adam stood there with tears forming in his eyes as a cold wind came by and blew the candles out, signaling the end of their disastrous first date.

**Uh-Oh, what just happened? Their very first dinner date ended in tragedy, and poor Adam doesn't know why. Is Beth holding a secret so shocking that it could end their relationship entirely? Will Adam find out, and will he be able to accept it? Is this truly the end of ABETH? Find out soon. And also write some reviews of this whole story so far. I'm interested to hear what you all think of it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Unfold

Chapter 5: Secrets Unfold

Adam's world was spinning out of control, his mind was befuddled with unanswered questions, and the worst part of it all was that he didn't know why this is happening. All he knew was that his one true love, Beth Simmons, was keeping a deep, dark secret. It had apparently been so hard for her to keep it a secret that eventually she couldn't take it anymore. She told Adam right to his face that she couldn't continue with her lies and betrayal. It sucked the most because this started on the night of their first romantic dinner date. Beth wanted to end the relationship, but Adam pleaded with her and tried to get her to explain why she felt this way. She wouldn't tell him, and the night ended with her walking home alone in tears. Adam merely stood there in total shock with no clue of what just happened. On what was supposed to be one of the best nights of his life turned out to be one of the worst. Now Adam was curious as to what the big secret was. What was so big that she couldn't tell the person she was truly in love with for the past three weeks? The next day was definitely going to be awkward for him, but Adam knew that he had to figure it out. Deep down there was a strong urge to discover the truth, but he was worried because it might be a secret that could be too much for Adam to handle. Still, he had to find out and as soon as he got home from his disastrous date he promised to himself that he would do whatever it took to find out the truth, even if it might hurt him in the process. But for now Adam threw himself on his bed, and tried to get some rest. He would need all his strength to figure out this strange and puzzling mystery.

**The Next Day…..**

Adam woke up the next day still feeling upset over last night. He could not shake away the sadness he was feeling in his heart. He still had the strength to get out of bed, take a nice long shower, and eat breakfast with Drew. Actually it was more like Adam messing with his breakfast since he was just stirring his cereal around with a spoon. He barely took one bite, and he just stared at his food as if he was day dreaming. Drew quickly noticed this as he was chomping down his breakfast, and was a little concerned over his step brother's behavior.

"Why so glum chum?" asked Drew.

"Honestly, I don't want to talk about."

Drew took a huge bite of his toast, and swallowed before speaking again.

"I'm guessing last night's date didn't go so well huh."

"That is none of your damn business."

"Whoa take it easy it was just a question."

"No, it's just you being your annoying and nosy self as usually. So why don't you just do me a favor and just drop it!"

Drew looked at Adam with a surprised look on his face. He knew that Adam would usually raise his voice whenever he did dumb things like spending too much time in the shower, or stealing some of Adam's clothes, but this time Drew noticed that he was even more mad than usual. He turned away, grabbed his empty plate, and left his seat. He walked to the kitchen sink, and started washing his dirty dish.

"Fine. Whatever. Sorry for giving damn. Next time I'll just let you mope around all day."

"Well congratulations, for once you're actually using that little thing inside your head. I forget what was it called again? Oh yeah, it's called a brain!"

Drew then slammed his fist onto the kitchen, and just stood there motionless while breathing heavily. By that time Adam realized how much of a total jackass he was being. He got up from his seat, and walked towards an angered Drew. If there was one thing Drew hated more than anything is to be called stupid. He was always a little sensitive when it came to his academic record. When he got close enough to Drew he stopped, and could hear his angered breathing even louder from that close distance.

"Drew, I'm sorry. Truly, sincerely sorry. I guess I was just so upset about what happened last night that I took my distraught feelings out on you. And I shouldn't have done that especially to you of all people. You're one of the few people that see me for who I am, and you have always protected me. So what do say? Can you forgive your dumb little brother?"

After a few seconds of silence Drew turned around to face Adam. He had a very serious and angry look on his face. For a few more seconds he just stood there angrily staring at Adam. Suddenly he swung his arm around Adam's neck, and gave him a super noogie. Adam wince a little as Drew was laughing from the prank. He eventually set Adam free from his arm's grasp, and Adam started rubbing his head due to the painful noogies. Drew stood there smiling this time, which was definitely better than what he was expressing just a few moments ago.

"Okay you're forgiven."

"Good."

"Well come on, we better get ready before we miss the bus."

"Oh, right."

Adam and Drew both got their stuff ready for school, and headed towards the bus stop. While they were riding on the bus, Adam was a little nervous. Sure he was determined to find out what Beth's secret is, but he felt uneasy about knowing what it might be.

"_Maybe she found out about me_," said Adam in his head, "_and couldn't take being in a relationship with someone like me. Maybe she's part of a gang, and got mixed up in some robbery or drug smuggling operation. Maybe she's working in the C.I.A., and she's secretly posing as a high school even though she might actually be in her late 20's. Eww that means that I made out with an older woman. Gross!_"

Adam knew that none of these ideas could be the real secret, except for the possibility that she might have actually found out about Adam's secret. Who knows? He doesn't unfortunately and it's eating him up inside. Still, he needed to be prepared to go straight up to Beth and ask her for the truth and that he wouldn't take no for answer.

Eventually the bus made it to school, and Adam immediately got off first while pushing everyone else aside. He walked very quickly up the steps, and through the front doors. He nearly walked past the cop without being checked, but luckily he remembered before he was about to get in big trouble. Later, he went straight to the Media Immersions room where they would always meet first thing. He sat down in his seat, but he realized that he was ten minutes early for class. There was hardly anyone else in the room, especially Beth. But Adam was patient, and just sat there calmly waiting for Beth to arrive. Ten minutes passed very quickly for him and soon everyone, including Clare, Eli, and Ms. Oh, were in the room. However, Beth was still not in class yet. The bell rang which signaled the start of class, and Ms. Oh went to close the doors. Adam was confused because Beth had never missed one day of class since she came here. And yet now, the day after she broke down to him, she doesn't show up to class.

"Where the hell is she?" said Adam quietly to himself.

The whole school day went by, and Beth didn't come to any of her classes with Adam. It was starting to look really strange. And he wasn't the only one who noticed this. Eli and Clare also found it unusual for Beth not to show up for any of her classes. At lunch they all gathered at their usual table with Adam looking more worried than ever.

"Don't worry," said Clare trying to comfort Adam. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"I don't think so Clare. I think she may be trying to avoid me or something."

"Maybe she's got the flu," said Eli.

"That's true," said Clare, "I heard that a few students already got it. Maybe she caught from one of them."

"That's funny," said Adam sarcastically, "because she seemed pretty fine last night when she broke down and left me standing there."

"Why don't you try calling her?" asked Clare.

"You don't think I've tried. I've been sending her dozens of text messages since I got home last night. She hasn't responded to a single one. I'm really starting to worry about her you guys. What do I do?"

"Okay first off," said Eli, "chill out dude. We're for you okay. And second, maybe you should go visit her. She might just be home sick or something."

"I hope so Eli. Plus if she's home I can find out once and for all what she's trying to hide from me."

"Maybe this secret is no big deal," said Clare.

"It must be a big deal for her to just fall apart like that. And I can't take it anymore, I have to know!"

"Well just remember," said Eli, "no matter what the secret is she is still the same kind, gentle girl we all know. Okay?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Uhh don't you mean I'm always right?"

Adam and Clare chuckled at Eli's joke, putting Adam in a much calmer mood than before. Lunch quickly ended, as well as the rest of the school day. Soon it was over, and everyone went home. Adam and Drew were heading towards their bus ride home. Drew went in first, and Adam was about to go in next when he stopped himself. Drew turned around and saw him just standing in front of the opened bus door.

"Dude, you coming in or what?"

"Uhhh, I'll just walk home. I gotta check something first."

"Adam you know mom's gonna freak if you're not home in time."

"Don't worry I won't be gone long I just need to check on Beth to see if she's okay."

"Oh, okay then. You gotta do what gotta do for your girl. Just don't be home late. Okay?"

"I won't, promise."

So the bus went on leaving Adam there standing completely alone for a few seconds. Then he started walking in the direction to Beth's house. It took just a few minutes, but he finally made it. He was now standing in front of Beth's nice looking house. For a moment he stood there thinking of what was going to happen.

"Okay," he said to himself, "just go in there talk to her, find out what's going on, and leave. Simple. I think."

After much contemplation he walked towards the front door, and stopped when his feet were on top of the welcome mat. He was nervous as hell, but he needed to get the job done. Adam knocked on the door three times, and just stood there waiting for someone to answer. He waited for a few seconds and when no one came he rang the door bell instead. As soon as he rang the door bell the second time the door opened. The person who opened it was none other than Jaden, Beth's overly protective big brother. He glared at Adam as if he had done something wrong to him.

"Well," said Jaden in an angry tone, "look what the cat dragged in."

"Nice to meet you too Jaden," said Adam sarcastically.

"If you've come to see my sister then just forget it."

"Jaden look I didn't do anything to hurt your sister last night she just-"

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here. I don't know exactly what you did to her but now she won't come out of her room."

"What?"

"Yeah. She's completely isolating herself, and she won't talk to anyone. Did you know she spent most of her morning crying?"

"She was crying."

"You know why don't you just do her a favor, and just stay away from her. And let me give you some incentive. If you ever come near her again, I'll kick your skinny little ass. You got that pretty boy."

"But Jaden I didn't even -"

Before Adam could finish his sentence Jaden slammed the door shut right in his face.

"- do anything wrong."

Adam was no even more concerned than ever for Beth. Whatever she's hiding it must be serious enough for her to skip school, and cry about it. Adam wanted to knock on the door again to see if he could try to convince Jaden to let him talk to her. However, he figured he might just get the same results as his last attempt only this time he might actually kick the crap out of him. He almost reminded Adam of his own brother. They both were very protective of their younger siblings. Ever since Adam came out as transgender, Drew has always been there to support and protect him from people who might want to hurt him.

So Adam decided to just give up, and go home in defeat. He turned around and walked away from the house. While Adam was walking down their lawn he had the strangest feeling that he was being watched. He turned around, and looked up to see someone looking through one of the upstairs windows. As soon as that person noticed Adam looking at them, they immediately closed the curtains to hide him or her. Of course, Adam already had a pretty good idea of who it might have been. He continued walking towards home, thinking about how his first real relationship fell apart so easily. And yet he still didn't understand why it ended. He didn't what Beth was trying to hide from him, or why she didn't bother coming to school. So when he got home he didn't even bother eating dinner with his family. He just went straight to his room, slammed his door, and jumped onto his bed. He pulled out his phone from his pocket.

He texted, "_Beth please just talk to me. I want to help you. Whatever is going on I can handle it. Just please don't give up on what we have. It's too precious to me and I'm sure you don't want it to be over yet. Text me back please. I love you, no matter what._"

When he sent his text to Beth he placed his phone on the small desk next to his bed. Then he looked up at the ceiling, and tried to relax after the hell he has been through.

**The Next Day….**

Adam got to school as usual, deciding that it would be best that for now he just left Beth alone to deal with whatever issue she was having. It was lunch time, and Adam was just sitting quietly by himself until his two best friends came over and sat beside him. Eli and Clare immediately sensed that something was wrong.

"So," started Eli, "I'm guessing yesterday's plan didn't go so well."

"You would be correct."

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked a concerned Clare.

"Not really," said Adam as he messed around with his food with his plastic fork.

Clare gave him a worried look, as did Eli. They were worried that this might send Adam into another break-up depression like last time. They hated to see their friend hurt like that.

Suddenly, a person came up to the trio and it was a familiar face. It was someone they didn't expect to see after what happened two days ago. It was the same person who didn't show to school at all yesterday. It was none other than Beth who looked at Adam with a tiny, almost non-noticeable smile. Adam looked up and was shocked to see her standing there. Eli and Clare felt the same way.

"Hey guys," said Beth.

The three of them just sat there, completely silent. They were all so surprised to see her that they didn't know what to say, especially Adam.

"Uhh hi Beth," said Clare who finally broke the silence. "How's it going?"

"It's going good Clare. And Eli how about you?"

"Umm I'm good Beth. I'm doing just fine thank you."

"Good, that's good." Beth then turned her attention to Adam.

"Hey Adam, listen can we talk outside for just a minute."

Adam was totally silent for a few seconds until Eli nudged his shoulder a little which broke him out of whatever thought he was thinking of.

"What do you want to talk about exactly?"

"I can't really say in here. Trust me I just need to tell you something."

"Beth, you didn't come to school all day yesterday. You didn't answer the dozens of worried text messages I sent. You didn't call me and yet you expect to just come with you after everything you put me through."

"Adam you have every right to be mad at me. I shouldn't have avoided you, and I definitely shouldn't have kept things hidden from you. Which is why I want to talk to about it alone."

Adam then raised his eyebrows in surprise. After much anticipation he was finally going to find out what the big secret is.

"So, what do you say? Do you want to find out or not?"

"Yeah definitely."

"Good, then just follow me outside. Okay?"

"Okay."

And with that Adam stood up and began walking beside Beth to go outside. His mind was filled with so many questions he wanted to ask her, but the most important was "What secret were you hiding from me all this time?" Adam wanted to know more than anything, and now he was finally going to get his answer. They made their way across the lunchroom, and went through the doors that led outside to the back of the school. They kept walking through the back parking lot until they came to a large tree. She sat down underneath the shade that the branches provided. Adam sat down next to her, anxiously waiting for her to speak. Beth looked down at the ground for a second, not saying anything. After a couple of seconds, she looked up at Adam and smiled slightly.

"Adam, I know I've put you through hell since that night. I just want to start by saying I'm sorry. I'm sorry for worrying you. But most of all I'm sorry for the lies I made. The very lies that led me to fall apart on our date are the reason I didn't show up for school. I was too ashamed to see you after what happened. I was also worried about what you might think of me afterwards. I was worried you would think of me as some kind of sad, hormonal freak or something."

"Beth I would never think anything like that. I care about you. That's why I've been so worried about you lately."

"I know, and I can't tell you how truly sorry I am for making everything so difficult. But enough about that, it's time I tell you something. It's time I tell you the truth."

Beth paused for a second to take in a deep breath to relax herself before speaking again.

"The truth is that I have been keeping something from you since this whole relationship started. The reason I've kept it from is because it is a very major and very personal secret. It's something that I have never told anyone outside my own family."

Adam wanted to say, "Just say it already woman," but he felt that it would be rude. So he let her continue talking.

"Another reason I haven't told you about it is because most people are not so pleased by it. Some even find it to be wrong to some extent."

Now Adam was beginning to wonder if he really wanted to know this secret or not.

"Okay," she said as she took one last deep breath, "here it is. So you know that I'm a girl, like one hundred percent girl right?"

"Uhhh yeah."

"Well the thing is I am a girl, like all the way. It's just…."

She stopped in the middle of her sentence, and Adam was so nervous to hear what she had to say.

"….It's just I was born in a boy's body."

Adam sat there speechless for a second, not sure of what to say after what he had just heard.

"Come again?"

"I'm an MTF. In case you don't know what it is it's just a short way of saying male-to-female transgender."

"Huh?"

"Adam, I'm transgender."

"Transgender?"

"Yeah. I was born as a female, except I was born in a male's body. And ever since I was like five years old I knew that I was in the wrong body. I just felt utterly uncomfortable all the time when I was growing up. I hated wearing boy's clothes, I loved playing with Barbie's, and I would always try on my mom's makeup and high heels. And until three years ago I was living as a boy, and it made me completely miserable. I hated having to live as something I wasn't. Just because I was born with male genitals doesn't me I couldn't be a girl who was just trapped in the wrong body. There were days when I even considered suicide, but my family convinced me not to. They accepted me for who I was, and told that they would still love me. So then I just transitioned, and became what I really was, a girl. I began taking estrogen and hormone blockers, and up until now I have never dated anyone in my life."

Adam was just completely speechless by this. He knew that this secret was big, but he never imagined it would be something as major as this. And yet surprisingly he wasn't upset, mad, or disgusted at all. In fact, he was actually happy about this. He never expected to find another person who was having the same problems as he was. He certainly didn't expect to fall in love with them as well. But he was, he was in love with her. He was crazy over heels for her, and deep down he knew that this surprise would not change that. He looked at Beth, and saw tears in her eyes.

"Beth I-I"

"I knew it," she said, "I knew you would hate me."

She got up in tears, and started to run away thinking that he was disgusted by her. Adam got up, and quickly grabbed her arm.

"Beth wait! What are you talking about? I don't hate you."

"Yes you do! You hate! You can't stand me! I've been lying to you all this time about what I really am. I mean come on. You thought you fell in love with a girl when in actuality you fell in love with girl in a boy's body. How could you not hate me?"

"Because I'm just like you!"

When Adam said that Beth stared at him with tearful and confused eyes.

"What are you talking about? You're not like me you're a boy. A normal boy."

"No, I'm not! Far from it, I'm just as different as you are."

"What?"

"I'm transgender too."

Beth's eyes widened when he said that.

"Don't you understand? I'm just like you. Well not exactly like you, I mean I'm not an MTF but I'm a-"

"I don't like being tricked. So just let me go, and leave me alone."

She tried to pull her arm free, but Adam held her tightly so that the can explain.

"Listen to me. I am transgender, except I'm not an MTF. I'm an FTM, a female-to-male transgender."

Beth looked at him with that confused look in her eyes again, but at least she stopped trying to free herself.

"You don't believe me. Well here I can prove it to you."

He let go of Beth to take off his school jacket, and then he took off his school shirt as well.

"Adam, what the hell are you doing?"

When he got his school shirt off he raised the undershirt he wore underneath his uniform in order to show Beth his concealed breasts.

"You see, I was born in a girl's body but I'm actually a guy between the ears."

When Beth saw his concealed breasts she now had a shocked look on her face.

"Oh my God," said a surprised Beth, "you weren't lying."

She then looked up at Adam who lowered his undershirt.

"You really are transgender like me."

"Yes, and that's exactly why we are meant for each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. All our lives we were living in total misery and confusion. Sure we had loving families, but we were still sad. Sad because we have to wake up every day and see that we are still in the wrong body. And people don't understand what it's like to have your body betray you. Some people hate us and fear us because of what we are, and that can lead to long lives with no hope for any kind of romantic relationships. But now here we are two transgender teens, who know exactly what it's like for each other, and we find something in each other that we both love. And now we have a chance to have love. We have a chance to make the worst times better. Now we can be with the person we love and be who we are without fear of judgment."

"Adam. I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me one thing. Do you still love me even though I'm a boy in a girl's body?"

"Of course I love you. Nothing will ever change that. You are still the handsome, funny guy that I fell in love with. Regardless of your mistaken gender, I see you only as a boy. That's why I couldn't stand to lie to you when I thought you were just a regular boy. I hated having to lie to you, and not tell you about me. I felt like I was betraying you. But now I know that you are fine with this. I mean you are fine with this right? Do you still love me even though I'm girl in a boy's body?"

"Hell yeah I still love you. I love you more than anything else in the world. I would move heaven and Earth for you."

By that time both Adam and Beth had tears streaming down their faces, but were smiling with joy.

"Don't you see Beth? God gave us both a chance to love someone we can be ourselves with. We're like kindred spirits."

"I know Adam. I just can't believe that this actually happening to me."

Adam grabbed both of Beth's hands, and she looked up at him with those same lovely blue eyes he fell in love with.

"Well believe it Beth. Believe that we are truly and unquestionably in love. Believe that now something good has happened to us in our lives. Believe that now we have a chance to be like all those other couples."

Adam wanted to say something else, but the urge was just too strong for both of them and they started kissing. When they kissed they felt ever bit of love they have for each other flowing through their bodies. They knew from then on that they really did love each other with all their hearts. It was the happiest time for both of them.

"Oh Adam," said Beth when they finally stopped kissing, "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too babe. I love you so much that it hurts. I don't care how much it hurts because I'm crazy for you."

And just like that they continued kissing again with even more passion than before. When they stopped they looked into each other's tearful eyes, and smiled so widely. For the first time in both of their lives they were living a true fairytale dream. They were both lonely at first, but against all odds they found their true love. Now it seems that they were going to live happily ever, but for how long. Right now they didn't care about the future. Right now they were focused only on the present, and the love they have for each other. Nothing else mattered. The only thing important to them right now was each other. So for the time being, the two star-crossed, love-stricken, transgender teens embraced each other while feeling extremely happy and thankful to God for giving them a chance at true love.

**Awww, isn't that sweet? They are truly in love with each other, and now they can be themselves without being feared of judgment. But will this romance last long? Or will this fairytale fall apart like most high school romances? Find out in the next few chapters. Please write some reviews about what you think of this chapter and the whole story so far.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Plot Brewing

Chapter 6: A Plot Brewing

**Fiona's POV**

For most of my life, I have been labeled as a total "Drama Queen" by my friends, family, and even people I don't know. At first I didn't care what people said about me, and I simply denied it. However, the more ignored these accusations the more dramatic and out of control I became. When I was five, if I didn't get whatever I wanted, I would throw the biggest tantrums until I got it. When I was twelve I wanted to buy this really pretty red dress, but my mother said it was too revealing. I screamed, yelled, and stomped my feet until she finally gave up and bought the dress for me. By the time I started high school I acted like I was better than everyone else like the world revolved around me. But I wanted to be noticed. Soon I grew into this bad habit of trying to get attention by doing stupid stuff. Most of time it involved alcohol. I would drink heavily at parties just to get myself drunk so that I would make a big scene. At first I only did that on rare occasions, but then I came to a school called Degrassi where I met a girl that would change my life, Holly J.

She and my brother, Declan, were dating and for some reason I couldn't stand it. I mostly hated it because she was taking my brother away from me. He was the only person I trusted, and the only person I could relate to. And now some red haired she demon was stealing him from me. I couldn't take it, and it only got worse when he decided to invite Holly J. to New York City with us. I tried everything to get her and Declan to break up, but nothing worked. So one night we are all at a party, and Holly J. yelled at me saying that my need for my brother was starting to get a little inappropriate. And in that moment I just lost control, and made out with my own brother. We of course made the tabloids, and Declan was so mad at me that he sent me away to the Hamptons where I would be seeing a therapist. Eventually I got better, and me and Holly J. actually became friends. Unfortunately, things got bad again when my new boyfriend, Bobby, started abusing me. I was worried that if I told people they would think that I was making it up like I used to do all the time. However, with the help of my friends and family I stood up and decided to press charges. Now I wait for the expected court date to arrive, and for now I am chilling out here at Degrassi again.

At first I thought I would never meet a descent guy to have a relationship with. That is until I met a boy named Adam Torres. Actually, he's not technically a boy since he was born as a girl, but he's still boy who's just trapped in a girl's body. Anyways, I thought at first it wouldn't work out. But as I started to spend more time with him I realized that I felt safe and comfortable around, which was something I hardly ever felt with Bobby or any other guy in my life. However, I still needed the assistance of alcohol to make it easier being with him. And then he has the nerve to bring me to some stupid intervention where my own mother and my so called best friend Holly J were waiting for me. He tricked me, he used me, and he betrayed my trust. I couldn't just let him get away with it. So I broke up with him. I still had to go to rehab which sucked. Luckily I could still spend some time at school. Although I was usually too depressed to really do anything. And that's when I thought of something.

"_I wonder if that Adam loser is as miserable as I am_," said Fiona in her head.

"_I mean he must be. I broke up with him. He's probably still crying his cute little eyes out._"

So one day at lunch I decided to look for him to see how miserable he was. I looked everywhere that he might be, and when he couldn't find him anywhere I decided to check the lunchroom since it was the last place I didn't check. And I was right. He was in there, but there was something different. More like something wrong. I saw Adam and he was smiling, and even laughing as if what I said to him didn't even faze him. And the worst part of all was that thing that he had his arm draped around. It was some girl that I have never seen before, and she was just as happy as he was.

"No way," I said to myself in total surprise. How could that lying loser find a girl so quickly? A better question would be if she knows of his little "problem?"

I stood there across the lunchroom just looking at how happy that boy was compared to me. I was so miserable, and yet he's living a perfectly joyful life by the looks of it. I was so pisssed off at how he could make my life a living hell by sending me to rehab, and yet he's living the good life with a new chick to smooch with.

While I stood there thinking of how mad I was, I noticed that they were starting to get back up. I'm guessing they were just heading to their next class or something. Anyways, as everyone was leaving I was heading out too when I saw the new girl dragging Adam away to the far corner of the lunchroom next to some windows. I was curious as to what she did that for, so I sneaked behind a large support pole in the lunchroom near where Adam and the new girl were sitting. That way I could hear everything they were saying without being seen. Although now I wish I didn't because what I heard were Adam and Beth pronouncing their eternal love for each other. I was totally shocked to hear that. And they were using the most deeply passionate vocabulary I had ever heard.

"Adam never said those things to me before," thought Fiona.

I then I saw the most horrible thing ever. I saw them kissing each other like crazy. And the way they were kissing was so passionate and insanely romantic, but it made me sick to my stomach. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, and I just left the lunchroom from the back doors. I was so devastated that his life was no complete, and yet my life was so mixed up like a jigsaw puzzle and all the pieces are spread apart everywhere. It was totally unfair, and deep down I wanted to spill the beans on Adam's secret. But then I thought why bother? She'll find out eventually, and when she does she'll be so disgusted by him that she'll never want to see him again. He'll be so heartbroken, and maybe he'll even crawl back to me begging for me to take him back. That'll be a day where I'll be glad to wait for.

**Present Day…..**

I used to think that if you wish for something to happen so badly that it might actually come true. Well I would just like to say to all of you who believe it that it's total bull crap! For the past month I watched those two love birds, Adam and Beth, getting all cozy with each other and so far nothing seems to break them apart. They are so utterly inseparable that it makes me sick. No relationship is that perfect. And yet there they were kissing, slobbering each other, smiling, laughing, and holding each other close. I can't stand just waiting for them to fall apart. It was driving me insane. Maybe deep down the reason I can't stand this is because I'm not so over Adam yet. I mean sure he lied to me but before that he was nice, loving, and a real gentlemen. Man was I stupid to give up that chance. But it was too late. Adam's heart was already taken, and there was nothing I could do except watch as their lives continue to get better.

It was around lunch time, and I sat by myself as always eating the same crappy lunch the cafeteria always serves. Across the lunchroom were the two happy couples, Eli and Clare, and Adam and Beth. All of them were just giggling away at their lame jokes while kissing one another. Yep, just a regular day in my miserable life and in their perfect existence. I was so deep in thought while staring at the four of them that I didn't even realized that Bianca was sitting from a table behind me. She noticed me glaring at the group, especially at Adam and Beth.

"Take a picture," said Bianca which startled me a little, "it'll longer."

I turned to look at Bianca who was eating her lunch all casual like.

"Uh why don't you mind your own business?"

"It's not my style," she said smugly.

"You wouldn't understand anyways."

I turned back around to continue eating my lunch. Bianca is so annoying. She's always bothering people, and looking for new guys to screw with. In fact, she got involved with a boy in the boiler room which is one of the reasons Simpson made all these rules and why I have to wear this ugly ass uniform every day.

Then out of the blue Bianca came, and sat down beside me. I tried to ignore by stirring my pudding with my spoon. I then looked up and saw Adam leaning in to kiss Beth. That led me to grip my spoon hard, and my other hand to clench into a fist.

"I'm guessing you were his squeeze, but then he dumped your ass leaving you all alone."

"Go away Bianca. I don't need anyone's pity, especially one that's coming from you which is surprising seeing as how you don't really care about anyone except yourself."

"Whatever, at least I'm not the one who got her ass dumped by a tranny?"

"You know what! Screw you! I don't even know why you're even talking to me in the first place?"

"Well it's just the way you look at them in such anger. If I was dumped by some loser guy, and he had a new girl to screw around with, I'd want to make him pay."

"Where're going with this?"

"I'm just saying you got that same look in your eyes that most girls have whenever they see their ex flirting around with another chick. You feel like they should be the ones hurting, not you. Am I right?"

"Well he didn't dump me, I dumped him."

"Same deal. He should be miserable and lonely, not you. So why is it that he's having all the fun while you're sitting around here moping? Don't you deserve to be happy instead?"

"Yeah I guess."

"So maybe you should make things right by making his life miserable too."

"What are talking about?"

"Wouldn't it be terrible if something were to cause a strain in their relationship?"

"Doubt it; they're like totally perfect for each other."

"Trust me, no relationship is that strong. All it takes is one mistake from either of them, and the whole thing falls apart."

"Like what?"

"Well for example say that an old ex came back in the picture, and the guy still has feelings for them?"

"Go on."

"Maybe if the current girlfriend saw them cuddling or holding each other, or even just kiss each other once. Then the girlfriend breaks the whole relationship off. Then you leave the guy too, which leaves him with absolutely nothing."

"So you're saying I should try to seduce Adam into kissing me in front of Beth."

"Exactly."

"Wow. Bianca that's a smidge dark don't you think."

"Hey, do you want to break them up or not?"

I looked back to Adam and Beth for a second to see them smiling at one another before kissing each other. It took a couple of seconds to think about it before speaking again. Then I turned to face Bianca.

"What if doesn't work?"

"Oh trust me. It'll work. I've seen it happen all the time."

"Yeah I bet you have."

"Well, it's really your choice. Either suck it up and move on, or give in to your desire and break them up."

Bianca got up from her seat, and was about to walk away when I grabbed her arm.

"Why are even helping me? Aren't you dating his brother right now?"

"Just because they're family doesn't mean I have to like the guy. Besides, believe or not I was in the same boat you were a long time ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Did you get your revenge on him?"

"Hell yeah."

"Was it worth it?"

"Honestly, yeah. And I'd do it again if I could."

I then let go of her arm, and Bianca walked away from me and headed out of the lunchroom. Her words began to buzz around in my head. I was unsure of what course of action to take. Either I let Adam and Beth continue their fairy tale romance, or I take action and make sure Adam knew how it feels to be completely alone. I didn't know what to do. I thought about for a little bit. Then I looked back at Adam and Beth who were looking at each other with such happy eyes. And after seeing how happy they were compared to me, I finally made up my mind. I knew what I wanted to do now. I decided that if I couldn't be happy, neither would Adam.

**Uh-Oh. Looks like Fiona now has her sight on Adam, and intends to make him suffer. Will her plan succeed, or will Adam and Beth's love be strong to survive an attempt to separate them? Find out soon. Please write some reviews. I'm dying to know what you think of my story.**


	7. Chapter 7: Born This Way

**Hey guys! Today I wanted to give you readers a glimpse of Beth's past. Here you will see what life was like for her, and learn from her perspective of how hard it is being transgender. Watch as she grows and begins to understand what she really wants to be, and see how she comes out to her own family. This used to be an individual story, but it confused some people who haven't read this story yet because they haven't even heard of Beth before. So instead I made it into a chapter in this story. Sorry to all of you for the confusion. This time I got it right.**

Chapter 7: Born This Way

I've have always known that I was different because even though I was born as a healthy baby boy, deep down I am really a girl trapped in a guy's body. My name is Bethany Louisa Simmons, and I am male-to-female transgender. Even when I was too young to really think, I knew deep down that I was a girl regardless of what people said I was. When I used to be a boy, my name was Kevin. God, I hated that name. It's just a really dull name, and even if I were a boy I would still hate that name.

It sucks so much. How could God just screw me over like that? I'm a very kind hearted Christian, and I have always thanked God for the good things he did for us all. But how could God punish me by putting me in a different body. When I was young I used to ask God every night before bedtime why he did this to me. My mother always told me that God loves each and every one of us. But if he loves me so much, why would he do this to me? Being transgender means that I can look forward to a life of complications and of course, non-stop bullying. My life has always been complicated, mostly because I was trying so hard to understand what I was.

I must have been around five years old when I first realized I was different. I always loved the color pink. Every year for Christmas I hoped and prayed to God that I would get the present I always wanted, a Barbie doll. Whenever I saw commercials for them, I would be thinking of how much I wanted them. But I was too afraid to ask for it, since boys don't play with dolls. So instead I got lame boy things like toy fire trucks and baseball cards. I was eight years old when I was invited to a friend's birthday party. I hated it so much. There only boys there and all we did was play soccer. I faked being sick so that I wouldn't have to play. It was one of the most miserable times of my life. While the parents were watching the guys play, I snuck into the house to use the bathroom. When I was done I noticed a door opened, and heard laughter inside. I peeked through the crack, and saw that it was the birthday boy's little sister's room. The walls were light purple, the bed sheets were cotton candy pink, and there were stuffed animals and dolls everywhere. It was the room of my dreams. The kind of room I wanted so much, but could never have. I saw the little sister on the floor playing with two Barbie's. When I opened the door slightly, she looked up and smiled at me.

"Hi," she said with so much joy and happiness.

"Hello," I said shyly.

"What's your name?"

"Kevin. What's yours?"

"Callie. Want to play house with me?"

When I heard her ask me that, I smiled slightly because it was one thing I actually wanted to play besides stupid soccer.

"Sure," I said in a happier tone. I walked over, and sat beside Callie where she handed me a guy doll. I frowned as I looked at it.

"Umm could I use a girl doll instead?"

She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"But you're a boy. Don't you wanna be the boy doll?"

"Uhhh not really."

She stared at me with that same confused look on her face for a few more seconds before finally she said:

"Okay, here! You can play with my Cinderella Barbie, and I can play with my mermaid Ariel Barbie."

"Okay."

So for the next fifteen minutes we played with the princess dolls, making them do all sorts of crazy adventures. We even had time for a tea party. It was the first time in a long while where I was actually doing something I enjoyed. When it was time to go home, Callie came up to me and put her Cinderella doll in my hands. I looked at her with confusion, and she looked at me with a smile.

"You can have her. I already have lots of dolls."

"Thank you."

It was truly one of the best days of my young life. I got to have a fun time at a party, and I got to go home with my very first doll. I kept it hidden, of course, but whenever I was alone I would always play with her.

When I was ten my parents were out to dinner, and my sixteen-year old brother, Jaden, was babysitting me. So while he was watching TV I snuck into my parent's room, and tried on some of my mother's make-up. I would always try to watch my mom put some on, and I was curious to try some on myself. So I toyed around with the lipstick, and some eye shadow. I went into her closet, and put on her red high heel shoes. I strut around the room as if I were a model, and trying to act like my mom, when Jaden opened the door and saw me. I was so shocked when he stared at me with the makeup on my face, and the high heel shoes on my feet. He then walked away, and I took off the shoes, wiped the makeup off my face, ran to my room, and cried into my pillow. I was so embarrassed that he saw it, but most of all I was scared that he might tell mom and dad. The next day I was in my room just drawing, when my parents came into my room.

"Kevin sweety," said my mom as she slowly opened the door, "can I come in for a second?"

"Sure mom."

She came in, and along with her came my dad and Jaden who I was definitely not happy to see.

"_He told on me! He told on me!_" I screamed in my head.

They all sat on my bed while I remained on the floor. I looked away from them, and continued drawing. I couldn't bear to look at them, and see the expressions on their face. I was too ashamed to look at them.

"Kevin, Jaden told us something about what happened yesterday? And we, umm, were just wondering if you might be feeling okay?"

"Yes I'm okay. Whatever Jaden told you is a lie? A big, fat lie!"

"Kevin, are you feeling strange or maybe even worried about something?"

"No. Please just go away and let me draw!"

"Young man don't you yell at your mother," said my dad in strict tone.

"Don't call me that!" I said with much emphasis as I looked up at all of them with anger eyes. I couldn't believe that I actually said that. I honestly had no intent on saying that out loud at all. It's just when he called me "young man," I don't I just sort snapped and I said it.

"What do you mean sweety?" my mother asked in a very concerned tone. "What don't you want us to call you?"

I decided not to say anymore, for I was fearful that I might say something else that might reveal my secret. So I just continued with my drawing.

"Kevin please, tell us what's wrong."

I ignored her, but it was very hard to. I hated to make my mother worry.

"Kevin! Please talk to us. Are you made because Jaden told us what you did?"

I kept ignoring her.

"Are you mad because your father yelled at you?"

I was still silent, refusing to say one word.

My mother's eyes started glittering from the tears that were forming. She took a large gulp and said, "Or is it because he called you a boy?"

By that time I stopped drawing, dropped my crayons, and slowly looked up at my mother with a panicked expression on my face. My mother realized she hit the right question.

"Sweety, i-is that why you yelled at your father?"

Tears began forming in my eyes because I knew that I couldn't keep my secret hidden forever.

"Y-Yes mom."

Now small tears trickled down her face, and she looked like wanted to speak but couldn't. So her father started talking.

"Son, do you believe that you're a-" he stopped and looked at his mother for a second before turning his attention back to me.

He took a huge breath before saying, "Do you believe that you're a boy or a girl?"

Now I was totally in shock and surprise. He had asked me the biggest and most defining question of my life. I had to make a choice: either I tell them the truth and be shunned by them forever, or lie to them so that they would still love me. Although after what Jaden saw last night, I doubt I could make a descent explanation. So I just followed my heart and did what it told me to do.

"I think that I might actually be a…. a girl."

Everyone was totally speechless after I just basically told them I was transgender. They all looked at me for a few minutes, and then they all gave short glances at each other. I thought that now they were gonna hate me forever, and think of me as a freak. That's when I started crying silently because I thought that now my family would never love me. My mother saw me crying, and when she did she got off the bed and went on her knees. She pulled me into her arms, and gave me a comforting hug. I could hear her crying as well, and I was confused as to why she was hugging me.

"Don't cry baby, it's okay," she said. She wiped her face to remove the tears, and kept on hugging me.

"No it's not okay. You hate me momma. You hate me and you know it."

My mother cupped my face in her hands, and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Baby I could never hate you. Do you understand me? I could never hate you."

"But I'm a freak."

"No you're not! You are most certainly not a freak!"

I kept on crying, and she pulled me back in a hug as she slowly rocked me.

"You're not a freak, you're just different."

I sniffed a little, and wiped my tears away.

"Different?"

"Yes, different. You're different because you were born a boy, but in your mind you think you're a girl."

"I don't think I'm a girl, I know I'm a girl!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't say it right. What I meant to say is that you are what we call as transgender. Do you know what transgender means?"

I shook my head to signal no.

"It means that even though you were one gender, you are actually the opposite gender in your mind. Does that make sense sweetheart?"

"Yes."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yes there is! I'm supposed to be your son, but I can't be your son because I'm not really a boy. Why would God do this to me?"

My dad got off the bed, and bent down on one knee. He placed one hand on my back, and started rubbing it to calm me down.

"Kevin. If there's anything I can say about God it's that he never makes mistakes. And when God gave you to us, well it was one of the happiest days of our lives. And he gave you such wonderful qualities. You're smart, funny, and you're the most kind and empathetic person I have ever known. You care so much about other people, and you always try to make the worst of times the happiest of times. What you have is a gift? God gave you this gift to make up for the one thing you don't have. But the thing is kiddo is that no matter what, whether you're a boy or a girl, your mother, and I will always love you. And we would rather die than give up or even hate you."

"Really?" I said while sniffling.

"Of course. But I won't lie and say that we're completely happy about this. We are a little shocked that you're like this, but we still love you."

"That's right," said my mother, "and although we can't understand this now we are all going to try really, really hard to do so. We'll work at it together."

Jaden got off the bed, bent down on one knee, and I looked at him.

"And you know I'll work at it too."

"I thought you hated me Jaden."

"Squirt I could never really hate you. You do annoy me sometimes, but it has nothing to do with your gender. To tell you the truth you are just as normal as every other annoying little brother or sister. And there are people out there who don't quite accept people like you, but believe when I say that I'm one of the few people who actually tolerate them. But I'm gonna try to not just tolerate you. I'm going to work hard so with mom and dad so that we can understand and even accept you. And I'll always love you. You know that right?"

I smiled at him and said, "I know. I love you too."

I really did love my big brother. He wasn't like the stereotypical bully of a brother. He was actually a much kinder person. He was very smart, and much more mature than most boys. It's no wonder all the girls at his school love him.

"I love all of you," I said as I looked at everyone, "And I really hope you'll still love me."

"Sweety, we will always love you. And with time there will come a day where we will all look at you and love you for who you truly are."

"That's right," said my dad with a smile on his face. "We just got to work hard to understand each other."

"Yeah," said Jaden. "And we're always here for you buddy."

That's when we all came together and formed one loving family group hug. We were all cried softly, but not out of sadness. We were all crying happy tears because even though I came out with a huge secret we all still knew that we loved each other. I was so happy that my family was willing to try to understand me. This made things a little better for me.

"I love you guys so much"

My mother kissed my forehead, and smiled at me.

"And we love you. More than you will ever know."

And from then on my life changed forever. When we moved to Las Vegas a year later, my parents saw it as an opportunity for me to transition into a girl into a place where nobody knew me. I let my hair grow a little more so that it looks at least a little girly. I was allowed to wear the girl's clothes that I dreamt of wearing. I swear I wore nothing but pink for the first year we were there. And my mom and dad even let me legally change my name from Kevin James Simmons to Bethany Louisa Simmons. When my parents asked me what name I wanted, Bethany was just the first thing that popped up in my head. I chose the middle name Louisa after my grandmother who died when I was nine. She was always so nice to me, and I loved her so much. As soon as I came into adolescence, I started taking estrogen and hormone blockers. And since then I lived a normal life as a girl. I still wish I was born as a girl in the first place, but at least I had a family who still loved me. I am also thankful that one day I can take a simple surgery that will make me into a full-fledged girl. I may have to wait a while, but it will be worth it in the end. I still believe in God, and I am always thanking him for not giving me a more terrible life. I thank him for giving me life, love, and the greatest family I could have ever asked for. As long as I kept my head up high, and love myself for who I am, nothing will bring me down.

**I really hope you liked this little tale. Now that you got an idea of Beth's early life, we can go back to the present and see what mischief Fiona is planning on separating Adam and Beth. Please write some reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8: Lust, Lies, and Loss

**Okay, here is the newest chapter in my story. And just to avoid confusion the events of the last four episodes in Season 10 have not occurred yet, so Fiona has not yet realized she is a lesbian and Clare is still somewhat happy and together with Eli. So enjoy as you read this shocking new chapter.**

Chapter 8: Lust, Lies, and Loss

All alone in a deserted hallway was Adam Torres who was staring blankly into space in one direction of the halls. Scattered bits of blank paper were spread out all across the floor. The sun was shining brightly through the window high above him. Suddenly, the sound of doors opening came from behind him. A sudden rush of wind came brushing against him. Papers flew into the air all around him. As soon as he felt this, Adam turned around very slow like. The wind still came blowing at him, lightly moving his soft brown hair. When he was facing the other direction of the hallway he came face to face with a bright and shining light. It was so intense, and yet Adam made no change in facial expression at all. He just stood there staring into the light. Then he noticed something different in the center of the light. A shady figure appearing from the light was moving ever so slowly towards him. The figure grew more, and more big as it continued walking towards Adam. Then, as though he was caught in some kind of trance, he began to walk towards the unknown figure in the light. As he did the stranger's body image became slightly clearer. It had a fair, but wavy body so he automatically knew it was female. As the strange and unknown girl continued walking Adam noticed her hair. It looked very big and very curly by the looks of it. Adam was still heading towards the curly haired girl, and when he got close enough he could see the girl's clothes. It was the Degrassi school uniform that they started wearing at the beginning of the semester. Finally, when the figure was close enough to where she was blocking out most of the light, Adam could see that she had fair white skin and the most radiant blue eyes ever. He realized instantly who the mysterious girl was. It was none other than his former love, Fiona Coyne. When her body was in full, clear view she finally stopped walking and stood there with the light glistening in her eyes. She smiled slightly, but said nothing. Adam had stopped walking too, and he also smiled slightly. They both stared at each other silently, until one of them finally broke the silence between them.

"Wow," said Fiona. Her voice seemed to echo so loudly all the way down the hallway.

"You look so sexy."

"You really think so?" asked Adam shyly.

"Oh yeah. You're more handsome than any other guy out there."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. In fact you look so scrumptious I could just eat you up."

Fiona then lightly grabbed hold to Adam's shoulders, and pulled him closer to her. She leaned in, closed her beautiful eyes, and began kissing Adam with a strong passion flowing through her. Soon Adam became locked in the kissing. He began feeling the sensation from the kiss rushing through his body like a wild fire. It seemed so perfect, until he started hearing a beeping noise coming from out of nowhere. At first it was faint, but soon it began to get increasingly louder until it became too loud for him to handle. A strong light consumed them both until there was nothing but brightness, and then Adam's brain snapped him back to reality when he quickly opened his eyes. By then he could hear the beeping noise on his right side, and saw that it was his alarm clock beeping at 7:30 a.m.

He slowly rose up from his bed, realizing now that he was simply dreaming. Now normally this was not an issue for him. He always had strange dreams before, and it never really bothered him. However, he was slightly weirded out by this dream because it involved him making out with his former ex-girlfriend. Deep down he knew there was something wrong because he believed that it should have been Beth, his new and more wonderful girlfriend. He was in the best relationship he has ever had with her, and yet he was having dream fantasies of him and Fiona together. To him, it was a bad sign. What if deep down he still had feelings for Fiona? It would completely devastate Beth, and ruin the healthiest relationship he has ever had with a girl. This troubled Adam.

"_I-It's probably nothing_," thought Adam in his head.

"_So what? I have one dream of my ex-girlfriend. Lots of guys have them. I think._"

Adam leaned towards the side of his bed, and pressed the snooze button on his alarm clock. The loud, beeping noise was really starting to give him a headache. Still, he felt fine and was ready to face the day. But most of all, he was ready to see his true beloved; the one girl that he was truly in love with to the tips of his fingers. Beth made every moment they spent together so enjoyable and Adam was excited to meet her today.

When Adam got to school, he noticed that Beth wasn't at the front steps. It wasn't serious because he knew that the only other place she could be at in the morning was in the hallways. So he walked towards the front entrance when he noticed a certain girl sitting on the steps. It was Fiona, and she was staring at Adam with a different look. Usually she would give him an angry glare, but this time she looked at him with a calm, happy, and seductive look in her eyes. It struck him as unusual, so he continued to walk inside the main building. And just like that Adam could hear Beth's sweet and lovely laughter coming from the hallways. She was with Clare who was also giggling with her. He came rushing towards them and as soon as he was close enough Beth and Clare looked up and saw him coming to them. Beth's gorgeous smile then came out widely as she saw her honey bun coming to her. She started waving her left hand at him.

"Hey Adam, how's it-"

Before Beth could finish her sentence, Adam grabbed her and lifted her into the air while spinning. As soon as he put her down he leaned in and kissed her. Adam could feel the intensity and love much more than he ever did with Fiona. Plus her breath didn't smell like alcohol or vomit.

"Wow," said Beth after they stopped kissing, "what put you in such a great mood?"

"Oh just the fact that I'm dating the hottest girl in school, and your all mine."

"Mmmm, you say the sweetest things."

Adam and Beth leaned in for another kiss when they were interrupted.

"Um excuse me," said Clare jokingly, "Earth to the lovebirds. Sorry to interrupt this truly poetic moment but if we don't make it to Media Immersions in the next five minutes then we're all gonna be toast."

They all laughed, and walked towards their first class together. Adam had his arm draped around Beth, and was smiling at the fact that he now knew for sure he had feelings towards her and not Fiona.

Half of the day went by, and the classes were boring as usual. Then it was lunch, and the usual group of Eli, Clare, Adam, and Beth were sitting at their usual spot. They laughed as they always did, gossiped the latest news in their lives, and all seemed well. They were just about to finish their food when Eli stood up from the table.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I gotta go meet Bullfrog at the hospital today."

"Why?" asked Beth in a concerned tone. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"Course not," said Eli as he stroked his fingers through Clare's perfectly curly brown hair.

"He's just getting some surgery done to his knee, and I promised to meet him after the operation."

"And he gave you permission to miss class for this?" asked Clare with a smile on her face and her right eyebrow raised up.

"What classes?" Eli looked at Clare with fake confused look before smiling.

"Well do mind if I join you?"

"Well, well, well look who's become a real badass? Skipping classes. That's not the saintly Clare I remember."

"Ha, ha very funny. For your information I'll only be skipping Latin, and I doubt it will make a difference if I skip one dead beat class for one day."

"Hey that's fine by me. Adam, you cool?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," he said as he stretched arm across Beth's shoulders, "as long as I got my lady beside me."

"And as long as I got my man beside me," she said as she kissed him softly on the lips, "I'll be okay."

"Awww," said Clare, "you guys are so cute together."

"Yeah, yeah it's cute and all," said Eli, "but we got to go now if we want to make to the hospital in time."

"Okay. Bye Adam. Bye Beth."

"Bye you guys," said Adam and Beth simultaneously.

Eli and Clare walked out of the lunchroom, leaving Adam and Beth at their table with only ten minutes left for lunch.

"Oh, Adam I forget to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'll be working with the animal shelter this weekend."

"For what?"

"For this huge adoption fair they're organizing. It's gonna be held at the park. This way we can help find more homes for those poor animals. I agreed to help them out a little with setting up the decorations, bringing the pets to the park, and other stuff. Anyways I was wondering if you might be interested in helping me."

"Wow. It sounds awesome, count me in."

"Really?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I? I get to spend some time with the best girl in the world. Oh, and of course I'm doing this for the animals as well."

Beth smiled, showing off her perfect teeth. She stroked his cheek before kissing him.

"Well I'm sure the animals will appreciate it."

After kissing some more Beth went back to eating her lunch. Adam looked at her with so much joy and happiness in his eyes. He was the luckiest guy ever to have a girl so sweet and caring. Suddenly his train of thought broke when he noticed Fiona sitting at a table across the lunchroom. She was smiling at him with the same seductive look in her eyes that she had this morning at the front entrance. She slowly licked her lips, and then grabbed a banana she had brought for lunch. She peeled it, and then stuck it into her mouth slowly. She started licking it, which at first looked really weird to Adam. However, there was also something about it that actually made it seem attractive to him. He watched as she continued before taking a bite from it, chewing it, and smiling at Adam once again. Adam was very confused at Fiona's sudden behavior. Before today, she wouldn't even look at him except when she was glaring at him in extreme anger. But now she looks at him as if the love they once had was back. It was very strange, and Adam began to feel unsure whether or not he still had feelings for her or not. To avoid thinking of this he rushed into action, and kissed Beth with the longest and most passionate kiss he had ever given. When he stopped Beth looked at him with both a confused and happy expression on her face.

"Whoa where's the fire? Next time if you're gonna kiss that good give me a fair warning so that I can stop eating."

"Right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry for the kiss. Trust me the kissing part was good, just give me a warning little next time you want to go all smoochy smoochy on me."

"Okay."

"Oh! There's another thing I forgot to tell you. You know how you promised to walk me home today?"

"Yeah."

"Well I have to stay a little bit after school to finish a group project for science. It won't take long I promise."

"Sure it's no problem."

"Cool."

Beth then looked at her watch.

"Oh, we got to go now or we'll be late for American Literature. Walk me to class?"

"As if I would ever say no."

They smiled as they got up from their seats, took hold of each other's hands, and proceeded out of the lunchroom. Adam looked back to see if Fiona was still there in her seat, and found that she was gone. He was a little bit relieved, but was still worried.

"_What's the deal with Fiona?_" asked Adam in his head. "_Why was she acting so strangely?_"

These questions went through Adam's head as he continued walking with Beth to their next class.

The rest of the day went by fast as it always did, and when school was over Adam went to the music room which was still opened. He waited there patiently for Beth to finish with her science project. She told him earlier that it would only take about thirty minutes. He paced around the room, humming a small tune, when he heard the door creak behind him. He quickly turned around to see what it was, and saw that it was Fiona slowly opening the room door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared," said Adam in a serious tone.

"Of course not. You're such a big, strong man. So I guess you're naturally not that scared a lot. Are you?"

"I-I guess. What do you want? What you are even doing here? Shouldn't you be at home trying to piece your life back together?"

"Actually that's exactly why I came here."

Fiona came in, and walked towards the far right side of the room with Adam looking at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"You see I am trying to piece my life together again. And the first thing I want to do is to fix something very dear to me."

"Yeah and what's that?"

"Us."

"Excuse me."

"I want to fix what we once had. The very thing that I so foolishly gave up on too soon. I want us to be together again."

Adam looked at Fiona with a shocked look on her face. He was so surprised to hear the most unexpected thing to come out of Fiona.

"I-I don't know what to think."

"Well then just think about the all the fun we had together before I ended our relationship. We were both so happy, especially you."

"But it wasn't real! You only liked me when you were drunk off your ass."

"You're wrong Adam!" she yelled as she walked closer to him. "It was real, what we had. But I was dumb. I only thought that if I drank I would feel more comfortable with you because of your little situation. But what I didn't realize is that I already fell in love with you. I loved you for who you were. But by the time I started drinking I couldn't stop myself. I became addicted, and I couldn't stop. And when you were so caring that you organized an intervention to help me, I ended one of the best relationships I have ever had with a guy without thinking straight. I said a lot of nasty things to you, the only person that ever truly loved me. It was wrong and hurtful, and to this day I still can't find the strength to forgive myself. But most of all, now that I'm sober I see how much I actually love you. I see that I still love you very much. And deep down I think you feel the same way about me."

Adam was completely speechless. He was in total shock over everything that she had just said. But then he realized one crucial fact and he knew that he needed to remind her of that too.

"But you're forgetting something. I already have a girlfriend! Don't you get it? You're too late! I'm with Beth now, and as touching as your apology may be there's nothing you can say that will change that."

"Well you're wrong about that too, because I saw the way you looked at me today. I saw how much you wanted me when I looked into those beautiful blue eyes of yours. Deep down I think you still have feelings for me. And I think that it's cruel to be using that poor girl as a way to cover up those feelings. And yet you still tell her how much you love her. Don't you see that you're only covering the truth? You're lying to her right to her face."

"No! You're wrong! I love Beth because unlike you she's sober when she kisses me and she treats me like a normal human being. She loves me for who I am, and she's the most caring, lovely, and selfless girl in this whole damn school or maybe even in the world. So why don't you just save yourself the trouble and just get the hell ou-"

Before Adam could finish that last word Fiona grabbed his face, and pulled him in for a kiss. She kissed him, and at first Adam wanted to just push her away. But for some reason he didn't. Instead he kept continued to let her take control of the situation. The kiss lasted for so long, and Adam was lost in the moment.

"What the hell?" yelled a voice coming that came from behind them.

And just like that Adam and Fiona stopped kissing. They turned to see who it was, and saw that it was Beth who was standing in the doorway. Adam was totally shocked that she caught them kissing like that. He didn't know what to say to her. Tears began to sprout from Beth's eyes, and she looked at both of them angrily, especially at Adam. She turned around, and stormed off into the hallways.

"Beth wait!" shouted Adam. Before he could go to follow her Fiona grabbed his arm.

"Adam please just-"

"Get off of me Fiona!" he said screaming at her as he pushed her hand of his arm.

"Why did you have to ruin this for me? Why do you have to ruin everything for me? Do you have to be this selfish all the time? You ruined my first relationship when you chose alcohol over me. Now you've ruined my second relationship because you're selfish, spoiled bitch that has to have everything her way! Just leave me the hell alone!"

When he was done yelling at her, he could see tears in her eyes too. He then ran out of the classroom, leaving Fiona standing there alone and speechless. He managed to see her exit the school through the front entrance. He ran as fast as he can towards the doors. By the time he got through the doors Beth finished walking down the steps.

"Beth wait let me explain! It's not what you think!"

After saying that Beth came to a complete stop. This allowed Adam to catch up to her. When he was close enough to her she turned around. Tears were streaming down her face, and her eyes looked red.

"So I didn't just see you locking lips with Fiona Coyne!"

"Beth please it's not what you think."

"How could you betray me like that and just make out with your ex?"

"That's not true! She kissed me, I didn't want that. I really didn't. She just caught me by surprise that's all."

"That's all? Adam, you were kissing with her for more than five seconds! That's usually a sign that means that you didn't want it to stop."

"I did want it stop! Don't you believe me?"

"Honestly I don't know if I could ever trust you again."

"Beth, please. Don't say things like that."

"Why not? I mean you already broken my trust in you by kissing her. And now you're lying right to my face! How can I ever trust you?"

"Beth, I swear to God I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship."

"Well I'm sorry to say this but you already have. I can't deal with this anymore."

"What can't you deal with?"

"These conflicting feelings you have. Your heart is telling you to love two different people even if it hurts one of them."

"Beth you know that's not true. You're the only girl I love."

"Don't lie to me! I'm not the only one you're in love with am I?"

Adam didn't know what else he could say. No matter what he said it wasn't making it better.

"Face it Adam you still have feelings for Fiona!"

She turned around, and started walking away.

"Beth wait please don't go!"

She stopped again, and turned to face him.

"You need to make a choice right here and right now. Do you only love me, or do you have feelings for Fiona as well?"

Adam wanted to say that he only has a heart for her, but for some reason he couldn't say anything. He just stood there without so much as uttering a word.

"Well I think I just got my answer. Don't bother walking me home. In fact don't even bother talking to me tomorrow because we are done!"

Adam's eyes grew wide in shock when he heard those horrible words come out of her mouth. His eyes began to water up as Beth turned around to walk away from him. He couldn't believe that one girl he was truly in love with had now broken up with him, and walked away without so much of an upward glance.

**Oh no! How terrible! Beth and Adam are finally splitsville! Can Adam find some way to reach out to Beth again? Will he be able to put an end to these conflicting feelings he has inside of him? But most of all, is there any hope that Adam and Beth will ever get back together? Find out in the next and final chapter of ****Kindred Spirits****! Also, please write some reviews I would love to hear of what you all thought of this chapter. Do you think that Adam and Beth should get back together?**


	9. Chapter 9: A Choice From the Heart

**Hey everyone! Well, you all voted between Fadam and Abeth and now here it is. The final chapter in this dramatic love story. Will Adam go after Beth and try to fix their broken relationship? Or will he go back to his first love and fix that instead? You can find out now in this sweet and loving final chapter of "Kindred Spirits." Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: A Choice from the Heart

After a disastrous day of being dumped by his girlfriend, Beth, Adam stormed straight home with hot tears streaming down his face. When he got home he slammed the front door shut, which got the attention of his mother and step-father who were watching television peacefully in the living room. Adam ran upstairs, went straight to his room, slammed the door shut, and then locked it. Mrs. Torres got up from her chair, and walked till she got to the bottom of the stairs.

She shouted, "Adam, is that you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom," shouted Adam from his room, "just don't come upstairs alright."

"Uhh okay. But if you need anything just call me."

"I will."

Mrs. Torres walked back to the living room while still feeling worrisome over her son. And she was right to feel that way. As soon as Adam figured that his mother was listening in to him anymore, he began trashing his room in a fit of anger. He violently threw his backpack at the wall, pushed everything off his desk and sent them crashing to the floor, and finally he grabbed a pillow to scream loudly into it. His whole love life was crumbling before his very eyes, and there was nothing he could do to fix it. Deep down Adam knew that what Fiona was doing wasn't out of love. In his mind he knew that Fiona had concocted some sort of plot that would split him and Beth up.

With all the ruckus going on Mrs. Torres heard the commotion. She hurried out of the living room, and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Adam! What's going on up there?"

She got no response from her son at all, so she started heading up the stairs; hoping that her son was alright. She went to his door, and knocked on it three times.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine. I just tripped over my backpack that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mother. Now can you please leave me alone?"

"Okay. But if you ever want to talk just-"

"I said I'm fine! Go away now!"

She stood there speechless for a moment, and then walked off. She headed downstairs with a feeling of discomfort and concern.

Adam stood there in his room, catching his breath while pulling his hair back. He looked at his desk mirror and saw that his face was cherry red from all the rage and yelling he did.

He paced around his room for a few minutes, thinking about how he was ever going to fix this.

"What am I gonna do?" he asked himself while pacing around the room.

"Beth's never gonna talk to me again, let alone allow me to come within five feet of her. This sucks so much and it's all Fiona's fault!"

Adam stormed towards his little trash can, and took out the crumpled up picture of Fiona he threw away a while ago. He straightened it out and gripped it tightly.

He angrily yelled at the photo, "This is all your fault!"

Then he began ripping it to pieces until there were hundreds of tiny fragments of it scattered on the floor. He was so frustrated at Fiona for ruining his perfect relationship. Now everything was falling apart again just when things were starting to get better for him. As he stood there looking down at the pile of ripped up photo pieces he thought to himself, "_How am I ever gonna fix this?_"

Then he looked upwards towards the ceiling with a look of desperation in his eyes.

"Please God," he said, "give me another chance. Don't take this away from me. I don't want to be lonely again. And most certainly don't want what Beth and I had before gone forever. We were in so much love with each other. I was finally with someone who could understand what I'm going through and accepts me for who I am on the inside. I thought that for once I had finally met the girl of my dreams, but thanks to a certain someone who shall not be named she hates me and will never speak to me again. I ask of you, please give me a sign. Please, give me some idea of how I can fix this."

He stood there quietly, still staring at the ceiling as if waiting for an actual response from God. Then he tilted his head down in defeat. Deep down, he knew that there was no way of fixing this. And even if he could he still had to worry about whether or not he still had feelings over Fiona. After all, it was the main reason that Beth broke up with him. "_But how am I gonna get rid of those feelings_," thought Adam.

He thought very hard on why he still had feelings and how he could get rid of them. He was also thinking of how he was going to convince Beth that he truly loves her more than anyone else in the world. While he was thinking he looked over at his bass guitar and the stack of comics that was next to it. For some reason those items caught his attention, but he didn't know why. Then, as if a light bulb went up in his head, an idea came suddenly.

"That's it!" he said.

And it was a really good idea to him. It was an idea that was going to solve all of his problems. It was going to solve the Fiona problem, and the break-up problem. It was so good, and Adam was hoping that it would work. And he thought that hopefully if God was on his side, it would work out perfectly.

**The Next Day….**

It was just like every other Friday. School was the same as usual with the students all excited for the weekend. However, none of them were as excited as Adam because he had a set plan for today and tomorrow. It was a plan that he hoped would solve everything for him.

As soon as the final bell rang, Adam rushed out of the school and began walking into town. He had told his mother that he was going to hang out with some friends but in actuality he was doing something else. While he was walking to town he was carrying a large bag with him. It was filled with certain items that would serve useful to him in his plan. He kept walking until he made it to his destination. It was a small building with various kinds of objects hanging on display. On one side there was an old looking bike along with a few pieces of jewelry, clothing, and toys. On the other side was a fancy looking violin in its case, some golf clubs, and an old, wooden, handmade go kart. He looked above him, and saw a sign that read "Irv and Viv's Pawn Palace" in big green letters. Then he went forward, and through the doors into the building. There he initiated his plan that would make everything better again.

**Ten minutes later….**

Adam walked out of the store with a feeling of accomplishment flowing through him. Part one of his grand master plan was complete, but now he had to begin part two of his plan which involved a meeting with the last person he ever wanted to see again. However, he had no choice but to do if he wished to get rid of the conflicted feelings he had. He took out his cell phone and started dialing. He pressed enter and placed the phone next to his ear. He waited patiently for that person to pick up, and after the first three rings he heard the phone being picked up.

"Hello," said the person on the other line.

"Hey it's me Adam," he said with little pleasure as possible. "Listen, we need to talk. I have something important to tell you and it can't wait any longer. Meet me at The Dot in ten minutes. Don't be late."

And with that he hung up, and began walking towards his next destination.

**Ten More Minutes Later….**

Adam was sitting patiently at The Dot, waiting for his guest to arrive any second now. Peter came up to him, and placed a cup on his table.

"Here you go buddy," he said, "one mocha espresso with a dash of whipped cream. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thanks I'm good."

Peter walked away, and as soon as he did his guest had finally arrived. It was none other than the girl that started all his problems in the first place, Fiona. She came in, and looked around to see him. When she spotted him she immediately looked down, trying to avoid making eye contact with him. She walked to his table, and took a seat across from him. At first neither of them said anything to each other. Fiona simply stared down at the table while Adam looked straight at her.

"Why did you call me here?" asked Fiona who finally broke the awkward silence.

"Because there's something that I need to say. And this is probably something I should have said a long time ago. Probably from when I first realized that I was enabling your drinking problem. It was something that I was too afraid to say because I didn't want to destroy the first relationship I had ever had with a girl before. But in the end you were the one that broke it off with me, and I was utterly devastated. And that's where the problem began.

I wasn't ready for it. I wasn't ready to break-up, and deep down I made myself believe that I wasn't ready to let you go. And because of that it got in the way of my relationship with Beth, the one girl that I was truly in love with. The truth is that even though I was in love with Beth, I was still in love with you because I didn't want to let you go.

But now that I see what kind of a person you really are, and what pain you caused me, I realized that I don't need someone like you in my life. I shouldn't love someone who would intentionally try to break apart two people simply because they're jealous. And I also realized that now I am truly ready to let you go, and be with the one true love of my life. However, before I can do that I have to say something to you and that's the reason I brought you down here. Whether or not you were still in love with me or if it was all a ploy to split me and Beth up, I still want to say this."

Adam then got up from his seat, and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Fiona Coyne, you and I are through for good. Do you hear me? We are over, and whatever we had together is gone forever. You had your chance, and you blew it. That's what I wanted to say to you because I know that by saying this it means that I am finally ready to let you go and I am truly ready to move on with my life where you aren't involved in it. This time I'm the one who broke up with you."

Fiona sat there speechless while staring at Adam wide-eyed. He could see tears forming. He began walking away towards the door, but then stopped. He turned around to look at Fiona.

"And another thing Fiona," he said with a cold tone. "That plan of yours to break me and Beth up, I hope it was worth it because in the end you're the one that ended up burned. Not me. Not this time."

He then turned around and walked out the door, leaving Fiona frozen and silent in her seat with small tears trickling down her face.

Adam started walking home when a small smile appeared on his face. He was so proud of himself because now he realized that those feelings he once had for Fiona were finally gone. He didn't have the slightest attraction to her at all. Sure it was harsh, but it had to be done. And now that the second step in his plan was done, he had to get ready for the final part that had to take place tomorrow where he would anxiously wait to get Beth back into his life.

**The Next Day….**

It was a bright Saturday morning, with barely a cloud in the sky. Adam woke up with a feeling of determination coursing through his veins. Today was the day that he was going to win back the love of his life, or at least that's what he hoped. Now that he was over Fiona for good, there wasn't anything else that could stand in the way of him and Beth. He got out of bed, got himself ready, and headed out the door in a hurry.

He ran out of his house and straight towards the park where people were setting up for the big animal adoption fair that was today. People were putting up signs, and setting up fences. The biggest sign said "Pet Adoption Day" and below it said "Sponsored by ASPCA." ASPCA was short for American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals, which was an organization that Beth fully supported. Trucks drove in with a bunch of cages containing different kinds of animals. Some cages had dogs in it, some of them had cats, and some of them even had birds.

Adam went looking around to see if Beth was there, and wouldn't you know it there she was. She was wearing a neon green shirt with ASPCA written on it. She was carefully putting the puppies in a wide fenced area. She looked so happy holding those cute and adorable puppies in her arms. After putting a golden retriever down she looked up, and saw Adam staring at her. Her happy face immediately disappeared, and turned into a more frustrated and angry look. Adam took a deep breath, and walked towards her. He was so nervous. He was praying in his mind that his plan would work perfectly. It worked well so far, so why shouldn't work this time. Beth continued putting the puppies in the play area, ignoring Adam's existence completely. When he was finally close enough to her he took another deep breath.

"Hey Beth," he said. Beth gave no response, which worried Adam a little.

"Listen Beth I know that you're mad at me but there's something I need to say."

"You don't need to explain," said Beth suddenly which surprised Adam. He was so happy to hear her beautiful voice again.

"I already know," she continued.

"Know what?" said a confused Adam.

"I know that you didn't kiss Fiona on purpose. She told me everything."

"Who told you?"

"Fiona told me."

"She did?"

"Yeah she called like yesterday, and told me everything. About how she purposely kissed you to try to split us up. She sounded really sad on the phone like someone just broke her heart. Anyways she told that you didn't want to kiss her, and that she would never bother you and me again."

"So you see, I didn't mean for it to happen. So everything's good right?"

"No it's not. Everything's not alright."

"What? B-but why?"

"Because that's not the reason I broke up with you. I did it not because you and Fiona kissed. I did it because you still had feelings for her. You were conflicted with feelings for me and her, but I didn't want that. I didn't want to be the "other girl." I wanted to be the girl. I wanted to be the only girl you love. But that wasn't the case, so that's why I broke up with and it's why I don't think we are meant for each other."

"You're right Beth. About everything. I was still in love with Fiona, and was conflicted between the two of you. But the truth is that's over now. What Fiona and I once had, it's gone forever. The reason that I had those feelings was because I thought that I wasn't ready to let her go so quickly. And I admit that wasn't fair to you. But I was still so madly in love with you. I'm more in love with you than I ever was with her, which is why I talked to Fiona yesterday and told her that we are officially over. I knew that if I was the one to break it off with her, then I would be able to let her go for good. And now I know that I am one hundred percent in love with you, and only you."

Beth's eyes were beginning to water a little.

"I want to believe that Adam," she said. "I really do. But I'm just scared that if I open up my heart to you again you'll just crush it like before."

"Well," said Adam, "I can understand that. But the truth is you don't ever have to worry about that ever again because there is nothing on this Earth that I want more than you. That's why I got this to prove to you how much I care about you."

Adam reached in his pocket, and pulled out a huge wad of cash. Beth's watery eyes widened when she saw it.

"What the hell is this supposed to be, a bribe to get me back?"

"No, no it's nothing like that. I got this money so that I can donate it to the ASPCA. I figure that they deserve it more than I do."

"Well then where did you get all that money?"

"I got from a pawn shop where I sold my stuff."

"Stuff? What stuff?"

"I sold my bass guitar, and a bunch of the most valuable comic books I own. All together I made around fifteen hundred dollars."

"You sold your guitar? But you love that guitar more than anything."

"Well you're wrong because there is one thing I love more than that guitar or even life itself and it's you."

"Adam, I don't know what to say."

"Well then let me say something else. Beth, you make me so happy. Every time you smile I feel such warmth in my heart, and every time I hear your laugh it makes me feel so joyful to be alive. You're the most caring, and selfless person I know. You give your time to those who need it more, and you bring so much happiness in people's lives; especially in my life. I love spending every moment I can with you. You make all the anxiety I have go away, and you make life worth living. I know that made the dumbest mistake ever, but I promise you from the bottom of my heart that there is nothing I wouldn't do to make you happy again. So I hope that you can find it in that big heart of yours to forgive this idiot and give him one last chance to make things right. And if you choose not to I will still respect your decision with dignity. So what do you say?"

By that time tears were streaming down Beth's face. She stood there motionless and speechless. Adam was nervous and scared of what she might say. Finally, after a few seconds of silence, she wiped away the tears on her face and looked at him straight in the eye. A tiny smile started to form on her face.

"You have…one last chance, so don't blow it."

Adam let out a breath of relief and smiled so widely with tears rolling down his face. He was completely happy and overjoyed. He couldn't believe his luck. Beth finally forgave him and now things were looking well for Adam.

"I promise I won't blow it. Not this time or anytime for that matter because I love you so much."

Beth was really crying now but was still smiling.

"I love you too," she said. "More than you will ever know."

Beth then reached and hugged Adam. He wrapped his arms around her and they both embraced each other so tightly. They were both so happy that things were better again. They kept on hugging as if their lives depended on it. They could feel each other's tears soaking their shirts, but neither of them cared. Then they looked into each other's eyes, and kissed. Their lips made so much passion in that one kiss. Adam once feared that he would never be able to touch her sweet lips again. But now here he was kissing the one true love. Beth was just as happy as he was, maybe even more. They continued kissing as the sun shined brightly above them. It was as if God was shining down upon them, showering them with his grace. While they were kissing Adam thanked God in his mind for giving him another chance at love. Adam couldn't have asked for a better happily ever after, because now he had his princes and Beth had her prince charming. Life for Adam was at last beginning to look good for him.

**So there you have it people! Fadam may be gone, but Abeth is now reborn and looking better than ever. Please write some reviews about this chapter and write some reviews of what you thought of this whole story. I hope you enjoyed reading this.**


End file.
